Thirst
by TheKhajiitWarrior
Summary: When Kodlak first let the vampire join The Companions I went into a rage, but that was before I knew what would happen. Before I knew how my world would crash down around me, my friends would turn on one another like wolves, and I'd be without a home. Everyone left me, but she stayed. She stayed to protect me. But now that she's here, how do we protect each other?
1. Yield

I slowly stalk through the streets of Whiterun, making sure I remain unseen. The moon is high in the sky and the city is asleep, but the guards continue their rounds as usual. My throat burns like fire as my body demands blood, I have put off feeding far too long. I can't feed on an armed guard, I'd surely get caught. I slink into the shadows beside the tavern, waiting for a patron to exit. After a few hours a young woman leaves the bar and passes within a few feet of me, my mouth watering as the wind wafts her scent towards me. She's well past intoxicated, she won't even notice the holes in her neck when she wakes up tomorrow. I follow the red-haired woman to her home, making sure I remain unseen.

I watch the woman enter her home, and wait for an hour before I push open the door and slink inside. The red-faced woman is sprawled out on her bed, her snores echoing around the two room house. I hover above her for a few moments, gathering my willpower so I don't end up snapping her neck halfway through my feast. I slowly curl my lips to reveal my gleaming fangs, and sink them into the woman's neck in one swift motion. She lets out a small sigh as her blood drains into my waiting mouth, but doesn't wake. When my feeding is done I quickly leave the house, my belly full of lifeblood.

I don't bother sticking to the shadows, there's no need to. A few of the guards call for me to stop, but I ignore their shouts and break into a run. I push through the gates, dodge the guards, and arrive at the stables. I mount a horse, who cares if I get a fifty gold bounty? The guards already want to cut my head off, they won't even give me a chance to pay for my crime. The horse screams as an arrow buries itself in her flank, the guards are no doubt hoping to kill her and leave me without an escape. I continue to kick the mare beneath me, and soon enough the guards give up and stop pursuing me.

The horse is badly wounded, she'll probably die before the night is over. I cross the bridge near Honningbrew Meadery and follow the stone trail, the horse's breathing is becoming shallow. I force the mare to take a narrow, stony path to the top of the rock wall beside the main path. The trail is rarely used and branches and stones litter the trail. The horse fights to return to her warm stables, but I quickly slash her rump with my dagger and she soon complies. When we reach the top I dismount and yank on the mare's reins, trying to force her into my lair. The horse rears at the smell of vampires, but when I hiss she quickly allows me to drag her inside.

The three fledglings lick their lips when they smell the bleeding horse, but shy away when I snarl at them. They need to learn self discipline, or else they'll never be able to feed on humans. It's only when they all calm down I move away from the horse, allowing my lessors the chance to quench their thirst. The horse screams as her hide is pierced by three sets of fangs. The beast is quickly drained of blood, but the fledglings have small thirst and are satisfied with the meal I brought them. The two male vampires quickly slink away, they usually do after meals. They were humans less than two weeks ago and are terrified of being anywhere near me, but in time they'll get over it and accept I'm one of the few people that won't kill them on sight.

I slowly climb onto my pile of hay as my stomach growls in hunger, but I couldn't take anymore blood without killing the poor woman. The hay is scratchy and uncomfortable, but it's the closet thing I have to a bed. Another pile of hay is over near the back of the cave, the men refuse to sleep in the same bed as me. The female vampire quickly cleans her claws of the horse's blood, before slowly crawling into our makeshift bed. Over the last few weeks her appetite has grown, I have a feeling she'll be a fully grown vampire within a week. Soon enough she'll stop living off of instinct, and then she'll resume thinking like a normal person. It'll be nice to have another sentient being around, for the last month I've been living with three rabid animals.

I suppose it's my own fault, if I hadn't fed off of them they would all still be mortals. I could have easily abandoned them, but I don't have the heart to leave them on their own. I can only hope they survive long enough to become Nightmasters, and in the female's case a Nightlord. Eventually they'll be strong enough to fend for themselves, but for now they need an elder to guide them in life. I'm the only Nightlord Vampire in all of the hold, so it falls to me to raise them and teach them to avoid the human population. The young vampire coos as she falls asleep, no doubt feeling secure now that I've returned. I turn towards the entrance and slowly close my eyes, still paranoid about the guards finding us.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

I take a deep swig of my mead as I collapse into the chair beside Kodlak, my head throbbing as Vilkas screams at Farkas. "You wished to see me?" I ask as I finish my drink. "Yes. There's a problem, a deeply troubling problem." Kodlak pulls out a map of the Whiterun hold, and places it in between us. I slam my glass down and ask, "Are you going to keep saying there's a problem, or are you gonna tell me what it is?" Kodlak furrows his brow and says, "A vampire fed off of Ysolda last night. She's alive and being treated by a healer, but she isn't the first victim. It appears the same vampire has been doing the exact same thing every Sundas night. She sneaks into the city, drinks her fill, and flees from the city on a stolen horse. The citizens and guards are terrified, the stable owner is angered, and the Jarl is offering a chest of gold to the person that brings him the vampire's head."

"Sounds easy, why don't you give it to Ria or Njada?" He sighs and answers, "Apparently the beast has taken refuge in a cave close to the city, it's right," He points at a cave on the map. "here. We sent out a scout and he found out she has other vampires with her. The scout couldn't get very close, but he's certain he heard more than one vampire in the cave. I don't want to send one of the younger companions and end up giving the monsters another member. So, will you go?" I groan, but tell him, "I want the chest of gold in my room when I get back." I ignore what he says and exit Jorrvaskr, planning on heading straight towards the cave.

* * *

><p>The cave's entrance is small, but I have no idea how big the actual cave is. I pull my dagger from my sheath, I can already hear the monsters inside. It's the middle of the day, so I have no doubt the creatures are fast asleep. I slowly approach the entrance, before leaping inside and screaming. The creatures yell in fright and scatter, all of them are huddled in the back besides one. Her fur is bone white, her eyes are a deep crimson, and her fangs resemble a saber cat's teeth. She's wearing hideous orcish armor, but it'll stop my dagger from slipping between her ribs. I charge at the vampire, and scream when she leaps at my chest.<p>

Her weight forces me to the ground, my weapon slides across the cave floor as she forces my wrist to the ground. "Run you fools! Run!" She screeches over her shoulder to the other vampires, and they all quickly bolt out of the cave. I struggle to free myself from the vampire's grasp, but her grip is like an iron cage. It's only after her fellows are gone she releases me, and leaps a few feet away and takes a fighting stance. I quickly grab my dagger, flip around, and charge at the kneeling vampire. Kneeling? I halt a few feet away from her, she's offering her gauntlet to me. "I yield." She says. "What?" Surely she isn't really yielding, monsters never yield.

"I yield. You would best me in a battle, so I'm giving up. I yield to your superior skill in battle." As an afterthought she says, "Just please, don't hurt the others. They're young, without me they'll leave the area. Please." I consider chasing the others, but it was her head the Jarl wanted. Hopefully, he'll still pay me if it's attached to her shoulders. "Rise." I tell her, when she does I flip her around and press my dagger to her back and place my hand on her shoulder. "Walk." I tell her as I begin pushing her out of the cave. She hisses when we exit the darkness of her cave, but doesn't fight.

* * *

><p>I push the monster into her jail cell, an arguing Jarl and Kodlak behind me. "This is outrageous! I demand you kill that monster!" The Jarl snarls, but Kodlak shakes his head. "She yielded, there's no honor in killing a bested foe. Besides, her followers will leave soon enough. Then, the hold will be vampire free. Also, she never actually <em>killed <em>any of her victims." The Jarl screams,** "****I will not have that beast in my jail!" **Kodlak cringes and says, "Fine. We'll find another place for the beast to be held." I turn around, and Kodlak catches my eye. "Aela will contain her." The Jarl thinks it over and says, "Very well, but get her out of here. NOW!" Kodlak nods and goes to open the cell, the bound vampire stumbling out.

* * *

><p>As soon as we're in Jorrvaskr I flip around to face Kodlak, "What in Oblivion did you do!?" Kodlak raises his hand and says, "You allowed the beast to live, now it would be dishonorable to kill her. Contain her, but don't trap her. A trapped vampire is more likely to snap and attack." I start to argue and he snarls, "This is not open for compromise! Do you understand!?" I snarl, but nod and walk over to the vampire. I grab her arm and yank her down the stairs, not caring that she begins falling halfway down. I push the creature into my room, she lands on her face. "Stay." I tell her as I turn to leave, the beast inside me gnawing at my core. As I march out of Whiterun I can only think one thing. <em>Damn her yield.<em>


	2. Companions

My hunt goes badly, all I manage to catch is a surprised dog. I don't even get to eat him, I take my anger out on the corpse and end up mashing him to a pulp. When my transformation is over I slowly walk back to Whiterun, praying the vampire has found a way to escape or that an angry citizen has chopped off her head. The gods must despise me, the vampire's alive and Kodlak is standing beside her. "Where were you?" Kodlak ask through clenched teeth. "Hunting." I tell him as I put my bow in its case. "You left a vampire alone in your room." He says as he closes my door, obviously trying to keep our argument a secret. "I'm well aware." I tell him as I take off my boots, my feet aching from my long walk back to Whiterun.

"She could have been killed, the citizens know where she is. Most of them would kill her simply for being a vampire, not to mention she's bound! What were you thinking!?" He snarls, the vampire in question is watching with an amused glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize a building full of warriors couldn't protect a single vampire without my help!" Kodlak sits down, puts his head in his hands, and says, "Aela this isn't like you. I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but you need to calm down. I understand you're upset about the vampire situation, but I need your cooperation. The Jarl is coming to Jorrvaskr later today to discuss what to do with the vampire, and we need you there. Can I trust you to show up?" I let out a deep sigh, but agree to show up. Kodlak gives me a small smile before leaving, no doubt he's going to get a drink.

"Can you untie me?" The vampire ask as she examines my room. "No, now shut up." She grows quiet, but leans her head down to her bound hands. I watch as she begins sawing through the rope with her teeth, curious if she'll actually be able to free herself. Within a few seconds the rope breaks and her hands are free, and I quickly unsheathe my dagger and take a fighting stance. "Sit down, I'm not gonna do anything. Just think of it this way, I could have easily freed myself while you were gone. I just want my hands free so I can catch myself the next time you push me down, which I expect will be very soon." I sheathe my dagger, but continue to stand. "Come on." I grab the vampire by the shoulder and yank her up the stairs. I try to go about my normal day, but I simply can't with the vampire accompanying me. When Kodlak tells me the Jarl has arrived I sigh in relief, yanking the woman over to the fire. I force her to sit by me, and as far away from the Jarl as she can. In case she tries anything she can't kill the Jarl, and I can easily slit her throat.

Kodlak begins the conversation, "Any thoughts on what we should do with the vampire?" Ria quickly pipes up, "Can't we just let the poor woman go? She didn't kill anyone, let her pay the fee and live her life. If it's that big of a deal just bane her from the hold." Njada and Athis are quick to disagree, "Mount her head on a spike, she's a slobbering monster! She'd gladly kill us all, so we'd best slit her throat before she bites ours." Njada nods her head once Athis is done speaking. Vilkas quickly adds, "Why not release her on Windhelm? If we're lucky she'll kill Ulfric before the guards gut her." The Jarl slams down his tankard and tells the group, "She yielded, we can't slit her throat. As much as I'd like to release her on Windhelm, she'd probably just go find a cave to live in. We can't release her either, the citizens would gladly kill her before her exited the gates." The room is silent, then Farkas ask, "Why not let her join the companions?"

Kodlak turns towards Farkas and ask, "Why would we let her join our ranks?" Farkas shrugs and says, "She needs to pay her debt, working for us for free would be perfect. It would take a while, but eventually the citizens would come to respect her and wouldn't want to kill her. And, ever since, ah hum," He nervously looks around the table, "the incident with Skjor, we need another member." Vilkas is quick to agree, "He has a point, it might be for the best." The Jarl stands, begins leaving, and says, "Very well, the beast joins the Companions. I want to see her progress in a week." Before anyone can disagree he's gone, and apparently the Companions have a new member.

* * *

><p>Kodlak sits down across from me, the vampire forced to stand near the table. As soon as the meeting was over he told me and the vampire to follow him, and he promptly led us down to the table outside his chambers. "Well, it seems we have no choice but to allow you to become a Companion. Welcome." The vampire rolls her eyes and says, "I'm honored." Her tone grates on my nerves, the beast should be honored to even look at us! Kodlak sighs and asks me, "When do you wish to start her training?" My back straightens and I ask, "What?" He furrows his brow and tells me, "She yielded to you, and you spared her. You got us into this mess, now you'll get us out. You're training her, now when do you plan to start her training?" I blink a few times before saying, "Tomorrow." He nods and rises. "I'm going to retire for the night. Keep," He points to my captive."her close." When I agree to sleep in the same room as her he enters his room, and I begin walking towards I enter my room I collapse in my bed, and the vampire awkwardly lays on the floor. As sleep over takes me I begin planning what I will do tomorrow, and wondering if the vampire will still be here when I wake.<p> 


	3. Training and Drinks

The next morning I almost trip over the sleeping vampire, but catch myself at the last moment and end up giving her a sharp kick to the gut. "Good morning to you too." She tells me as she picks herself off the floor, I ignore her and grab my bow from my case. "There are weapons and armor upstairs, choose your arms and armor before you meet me in the training yard." I tell her before I make my way outside, grabbing a small chunk of bread as I go. I await the newest companion's arrival, chewing on my bread all the while. Soon enough the vampire arrives, a steel greatsword slung across her back. She's dressed in steel armor, but she lacks a helm. Strange, I expected her to wear leather armor and wield a simple dagger. Although it doesn't matter much to me, I'll smash in her chest and then I won't have to worry about her anymore.

"To prove yourself you'll have to fight me, and survive. Now, draw your sword and fight like a nord!". I don't wait for her to answer, I yank my dagger from my sheath and charge at her. She steps to the side and avoids my attack, and while I'm busying turning around she yanks her weapon from her back. I once again charge, my dagger aimed for her exposed throat. She calmly uses her weapon to knock my attack to the side, then proceeds to hit my shoulder with the flat of her blade. The hit stings and makes my arm go numb, but doesn't draw blood. An idea comes to me, a genius idea. If my blood is drawn the beast won't be able to control herself, and I'll be forced to slit her throat.

I don't block her next attack, which is aimed at my left leg. The sword cuts through my armor and cleanly nicks my leg, and blood soon pours down my leg. I can visibly see her tense, her pupils dilate, and her hands begin shaking. I force myself not to smile and quickly dodge her next attack, although she quickly presses the attack. I bring my shield up, but her blows rain heavy and fast. Within a few minutes my arm's gone numb and I'm sweating, not to mention a crowd's gathered to watch. I regret letting her slash my leg, the blood's causing me to easily slip. It's only when Njada begins laughing that I remember this is a test of her strength, and she _should _stop attacking if I tell her to. I'll be fine if she backs off, but I'll be great if she continues and Athis is forced to decapitate her.

"Stop! You've proven yourself! Cease!" I yell from behind my cracked shield, her sword still hammering away at my defense. I expect her to continue fighting me, but instead she steps back and calmly sheathes her greatsword. I can't help but pant, the fight took a lot of energy. "Now what?" She asks as she takes off her gauntlets, sweat soaking her underclothes. "I report your progress to Kodlak, do whatever you please." I begin leaving, but think of something and tell her, "Just don't leave Whiterun, else I'll be forced to mount your head on a spike." She rolls her eyes, but trots away. I can't help but hope she falls down the stairs and breaks her neck, or at least her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

I run down the stairs away from Jorrvaskr, happy to be allowed within the city's walls once again. The guards grab the hilts of their swords and the citizens shy away, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I spot a wood chopping block with an ax stuck in it, and quickly trot over to it. I may as well make a little money while I'm stuck in this town, but I doubt anyone will want to trade with a vampire. My stilled blood boils as I chop the wood and remember all of the things I did for these people, the same people who scream in terror when they see me. I saved Skyrim from Alduin, I saved Whiterun from the Stormcloaks, not to mention I saved the entire world from Miraak! If I wasn't here all of these people would be dead, and yet they chase me away with fire and maces.

I finish chopping the wood and quickly pick up an arm full, planning on selling it to Hulda. The innkeeper was always nice to me, and she never really cared if I was a khajiit. I push my way into the bar, and all of the patrons quickly back away from the monster they see before them. I make my way over to Hulda, who has the decency to stay where she is and offer me a sad smile. "I have firewood to sell." Saying the words takes me back, and makes my heart ache for a simpler time. Hulda offers me a small smile as she takes the wood, pats me on the shoulder, and pushes a large amount of gold into my hand. The amount of gold she gave me is by far too much, the firewood is worth half of the gold in my hand. I smile at Hulda and buy a few drinks, before sitting down at a solitary table.

I've just finished my last drink when a fist connects with the back of my neck, and Mikael slams a bottle over my head. Hissing, I leap away and flip around to meet Mikael in battle. His fist connects with my jaw and his other hand lashes out to hit my gut, but I leap back and quickly grab the nearest bystander. Ysolda squeaks as I use her as a human shield, but Mikael can no longer attack. Within seconds Hulda and Jon are grabbing the youth and pulling him away, and Ysolda is weakly pushing against my arms. "Sorry." I mumble as I begin walking past Ysolda, but her arm comes out a stops me.

"You aren't even going to say hello? Come, have a drink with me." Her offer catches me by surprise, but I quickly follow her back to my table. I take the drink she offers me and ask, "You don't hate me?" Ysolda gives me a small smile and answers, "Hate? No. Fear? Yes. You've a power I'll never posses, and a power that gives you a deadly advantage over me. However, unlike the rest of Whiterun I remember you for who you were before becoming a vampire. An honorable, brave, and strong woman. A hero the bards will sing of for centuries to come, not some drooling beast. Although I'm still rather upset I had to spend three days at the healers because of you, but I suppose I can overlook it." Her smile brightens as she downs her mead. I can't stop the smile that crosses my face, and down my own glass.

* * *

><p>I return to Jorrvaskr an our later, my head cloudy. I slowly make my way downstairs and into Aela's room. I collapse on the floor, Aela asleep in her bed. Sleep refuses to overtake me, so I let my mind wander. I'm pleased to find Jon, Hulda, and Ysolda still consider me a hero. The rest of Whiterun hates me, but I think I can live with it for now. As sleep overtakes me I can't help but smile, pleased at what I've done today.<p> 


	4. Dustman's Cairn

**Aela POV:**

The next morning I manage to avoid hitting the vampire, so she stays soundly asleep. I quickly make my way upstairs and find Kodlak, I sit beside him and prepare to deliver the vampire's progress report. "How is her arm?" Kodlak ask me after he's done eating his slice of beef, a bit of blood stains his beard. I shrug and answer, "She'd make a fine companion." Kodlak chuckles and ask, "If she wasn't a vampire?" I glare at him and answer, "If she wasn't a monster." My superior sighs and tells me, "I'm well-aware of what you did during your battle, and I'm disappointed in you. I'd expect such behavior from Athis or Njada, but not from you. I understand you're upset, but tempting the poor woman into attacking you isn't going to make her go away. Trust me, if she could leave I have little doubt she'd be in Solitude by now." I force myself to calmly ask, "What do you expect me to do?" Kodlak readjust his posture and answers, "To treat her like she's Ria or Njada, not some slavering hound. Now, Ysolda reported a Snow Bear in her house. How the animal managed to sneak past the guards, open her door, and hide in her house I have no idea, but the creature needs to be killed. A perfect first contract for our newest member, and you'll accompany her." He hands me the contract and rises, an obvious dismissal.

I slowly walk downstairs, putting off the inevitable. I find a pitcher of water and dump it on my lessor, and as she awakes sputtering I grab my gear. Once she's up I hand her the contract and tell her, "I'm going with you to watch, but I won't help you if the bear starts ripping you to pieces. Now come on, Ysolda's probably in a panic." I follow the khajiit through the city, and I can't help noticing the guards and citizens give us a wide berth. We soon arrive at Ysolda's house, the woman in question is standing outside. I expect her to scream in fright when she sees the woman who drank her blood, but instead she gives her a wide smile and says, "Good to see the companions are already putting you to work, the beast is just inside." The vampire nods and pushes open the door, I follow her into the small house. The bear isn't in the first room, but we can hear a tearing noise from the bedroom. The khajiit draws her weapon and walks over to the other side of the building, when I cross over I see the tearing noise is the bear ripping apart Ysolda's bed. The snow bear roars and leaps at the vampire, but she calmly lowers her weapon and allows the bear to impale himself on the steel. After we drag the body out of the house Ysolda walks over to us, a coin purse in her hand.

I expect her to pay me since I'm the elder Companion, but instead she walks past me and hands my lessor the money. "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell everyone at the Bannered Mare about this!" Ysolda turns to me and gives me a small coin purse, it looks like it could only hold ten gold at most. "Kodlak told me how much it would cost, there's the fee." Ysolda moves to leave, but I stop her and ask, "Why'd you give my lessor money? The Companions always pay their members their share." Ysolda glares at me and tells me, "From the look of her blade she was the one who killed the beast, _not you. _She deserves a decent reward, not the three coins you were going to pay her." Without another word she pushes past me and enters her house, no doubt to attempt to salvage her bed. I give the vampire a glare and begin walking back to Jorrvaskr, my lessor trailing behind me.

* * *

><p>"Now what do you want me to do with her?" I ask Kodlak after I hand him the ten gold Ysolda paid us. "A scholar just told us a piece of Wuuthrad is in Dustman's Cairn, a perfect test for our newest member. Of course, you'll have to accompany her." I groan and ask, "Why? She's an adult, she can handle herself." Kodlak shakes his head and says, "She could easily run away, I'm aware she has friends in Haafingar who would gladly shield her." This catches my attention, I can't help asking, "What friend of hers could shield her from us?" Kodlak lets out a deep sigh and tells me, "I didn't want to tell you, but Jarl Balgruuf sent a raven to Jarl Elisif asking if she had any advice on the vampire situation. As it turns out, the vampire in question is apparently a Thane in Jarl Elisif's court and a close friend to the Jarl herself. Elisif calmly stated that if the vampire was executed or hurt she would cut off Balgruuf's gold supply, any aid he might need, and refuse trade with all of Whiterun Hold." I almost choke on air, but contain myself and ask, "All of this for one khajiit?"<p>

Kodlak grimly nods and continues, "Before she was infected she played a vital role in the court, from the reports I've read it was clear to everyone the Jarl respected her opinion." Kodlak smiles a little as he ask, "Change your opinion of her?" When I shake my head he sighs and tells me, "The High Queen of Skyrim still values her life, but you see her as a slavering beast. Oh well, we still need the fragment from Dustman's Cairn. And, we need to make sure she survives, so you're going. Now get to it, I want the fragment by nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

I walk down the stone stairs to the iron crypt doors, moss covering the entrance. Aela follows behind me, grumbling as I push my way into the underground crypt. "Someone's been digging." I tell Aela as I examine the pickaxes by the giant hole in the wall. "Really? I hadn't noticed." I roll my eyes and continue deeper into the dark, wet barrow. I can hear the dead moving in their tombs, no doubt smelling the flesh of the living. I crouch down and continue going deeper into the nord barrow. Aela follows behind me, but soon stumbles. I curse her as the dead burst from their tombs, skeevers rush from their hiding places, and a frostbite spider scrabbles down the hall. The fight is short-lived, the dead burst apart like sacks of rotten meat, and the skeevers take down the spider before turning on us. The overgrown rats are easily killed, a kick is all it takes to snap their necks. "Good job, we've lost the element of surprise." I tell Aela as I walk down the hall, giving up on sneaking through the resting place of the dead.

"It's good to know you can fight draugr, I was worried you wouldn't want to kill another undead monster." I ignore her obvious insult and continue walking, but a gate blocks my way. I quickly look around and notice a lever I proceed to pull, but instead of opening the gate it traps me in the small room. After Aela's done laughing she tells me, "I should leave you in there, but Kodlak would have my hide. Don't do anything, you'll only end up getting yourself killed." Before Aela can help me out a group of bandits appear, all wielding silver weapons. I don't particularly care what they say, I only pay attention when Aela calmly tells them they're all going to die. When I first met her I thought she had the beast blood, she smelt similar to a wet dog. She proves my suspicions right as she transforms into a werewolf, and slaughters the 'Silver Hands'. After she releases me she tells me, "Well, now you know I'm a werewolf." I ignore her and enter the true crypt, but tell her, "I'm a vampire, my sense of smell is as good as a huskies. You and your other 'Companions' smell like dogs who rolled in a pigsty, then ate a rotten cow corpse covered in feces. I thought you were a werewolf from the first time I saw you, but now you've proven me right."

Aela doesn't speak, but I can practically hear her smell herself. We continue to fight our way through the barrow, the dead offering no challenge. The only interesting things that happen are the Silver Hand continue to attack (I get a new greatsword from one of their corpses), I'm forced to find a key to a locked door, and Aela falls on her face in the middle of battle. Within an hour we're standing in front of a Word Wall, the fragment before us. I slowly approach the wall, and feel the energy of a new shout enter my body. As soon as I've learned the shout I take the fragment, and groan as the dead begin to awaken. The battle is long, and I soon grow overconfident. Near the end of the fight a draugr bashes me with his shield as I prepare to attack, and my right thumb jams into the socket. I howl in pain and finish off the draugr, but I'm forced to hide behind Aela for the rest of the battle. "Thanks for the help." Aela snarls once we enter Whiterun, the fragment jangling in my bag.

"Shut up." I tell her as I examine my thumb, it's already swelling. Aela must notice because she grasp my wrist and examines the thumb herself. She grabs it and pulls it straight out and I force myself not to groan at the pain, but soon I feel it pop into place and Aela releases my hand. "You'll need to put ice on it and go easy on using it, it'll be fine before you know it." She tells me as we continue to Jorrvaskr. She leads me around back, the other companions are gathered in the practice yard. Kodlak gives a small speech, I allow my mind to wander until I hear Aela swear eternal loyalty to me. I control my sarcastic comment and listen to the rest of the speech, and soon enough everyone goes back to what they were doing. Kodlak approaches me and waves Aela away before telling me, "You're a true companion now, congratulations. Now, please follow me. I wish to have a word with you." As I follow him into Jorrvaskr I can't help feeling a little frightened, worried about what my new superior has to say.


	5. Escaped Prisoner

"One of the guards from Dragonsreach came to me, worried about a prisoner whose escaped. The Jarl has too much on his mind right now, we won't be troubling him with this." Kodlak tells me as he sharpens his dagger, the metal scrapping against the whetstone. I rise to leave, but stop when Kodlak says, "Take Aela with you." I once again sit down and ask, "Why are you intent on having Aela and I work on everything together?" The sound of metal scrapping stone stops as Kodlak answers, "You might be a member, but there's still the risk of you running away. If you did manage to get away I have little doubt the Jarl would be furious with the companions, then attempt to hunt you down and mount your head on a spike. You also need a senior Companion to teach you, you're still a member. Vilkas would never give you a change to escape, but he wouldn't teach you anything. Farkas would be a decent teacher, but he falls for even the simplest of tricks. Aela isn't particularly good at watching you or teaching you, but she's decent at both so she's the best choice. Not to mention she's the one that accepted your yield, it's only fitting she helps you become a senior member. Now go on. That prisoner is probably in The Rift by now." Without another word I rise and leave, while Kodlak once again begins sharpening his dagger.

* * *

><p>I urge my horse to go a little faster, but stop with Aela clears her throat. Aela's horse is less than an inch behind mine, but she still refuses to let me put anymore distance between us. As we enter Riverwood she moves so she's riding beside me, and dismounts near the inn. I tie my horse beside hers and enter The Sleeping Giant Inn, Aela right behind me. It's pathetically easy to identify the criminal, she's dressed like a bandit and has her blade resting on the wall beside her. While we were riding to Riverwood I suggested Aela wait outside for me, but she insisted on going in. She probably thought I wanted her to wait outside so I could run away, but I just thought the bandit would recognize her and attempt to fight. Whereas if it was just me the criminal would have no idea what was going on, until my blade was in her belly. It's clear my prediction was right when the woman leaps up and grabs her weapon, startling half of the inn's patrons. Howling, the outlaw lunges at Aela. With practiced ease Aela draws her blade and calmly knocks the criminal's attack to the side. The woman exchanges a few blows with my senior before turning to me, apparently she has decided she's no hope of defeating my comrade. I easily knock her blade to the side, but unlike Aela I counterattack. I put all of my weight behind my one attack, and can't help feeling accomplished when her head rolls around on the floor.<p>

"Damn it!" Orgnar yells as the criminals' blood stains his floor. "Sorry." Aela mumbles as she heaves the corpse over her shoulder, motioning for me to pick up the head. After cleaning the body of valuables, we throw it in the river and watch it go downstream. "She was a murderer, she doesn't deserve an honorable resting place." Aela tells me as we ride back to Whiterun, the criminal's corpse wedged in between two rocks beneath the waterfall nearest Riverwood. After that, we simply ride in silence, our horses huffing by the time we arrive at the stables. We walk past Jorrvaskr and up to Dragonsreach. "Wait here." Aela tells me as she pushes open the door to the Jarl's throne room. I sigh, but remain outside. A few citizens pass me while I wait, and I'm pleased to see they don't shy away as much as they used to. No doubt they've all heard Ysolda's story, and no doubt Ysolda overplayed it. After a few minutes Aela returns and hands me fifty gold, then tells me, "You're free for the night, I have to speak with Kodlak." We walk down the stairs together, but separate when she goes towards Jorrvaskr and I head down to The Bannered Mare.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

"No!" I tell Farkas, Vilkas, and Kodlak. I was supposed to report the vampire's progress to Kodlak, but Vilkas and Farkas insisted on listening. "Why not?" Ask Farkas, Vilkas chimes in, "I would have thought you'd be the most excited about turning her." I quickly rise and tell them, "She doesn't deserve the blessing, and she wouldn't want it anyway." Kodlak sighs and says, "If she doesn't want it she doesn't have to take it, but it's the only way she'll become a senior member. It's been this way for hundreds of years, I'm not changing it for one woman." My anger rises and I tell him, "I've heard the rumors of how the Dragonborn became a vampire, and so have you!" Vilkas calmly tells me, "There are a thousand rumors." Farkas agrees, "Only she knows how she came to be a vampire." I snarl, "There are a thousand rumors, but one of them persist when the others die. She worships Molag Bal, so she willing got bitten by a vampire to prove her worth to him!" Farkas shakes his head, "I've always heard she was protecting a mother and her babe from one when it infected her." Vilkas cocks his head and suggest, "Why don't we just ask her?"

Kodlak groans and says, "This isn't about how she became a vampire, it's about raising her rank in the Companions! _Aela, you will ask her. _If she answers no, then she'll continue her work as Ria, Njada, and Athis do. If she says yes, then you'll explain the change to her and ask her if she still wants to continue. If she becomes a werewolf, then we'll give her harder jobs to strengthen her spirit and body. Vilkas, prepare Skjor's old room for a new resident. Farkas, clean out The Underforge. From what I've heard skeevers have moved in. Now leave me, I grow weary of company." I push myself up and storm out, angered that Kodlak wants me to ask the monster if she wishes to join our higher ranks. As I push myself out the door I can't help wondering, _What if she says yes?_


	6. Uthgerd the Unbroken

I find my lessor in The Bannered Mare, deep in her cup and sitting between Olfina Gray-Mane and Jon Battle-Born. "What brings you down here?" Ask Jon once he notices me, Olfina and my underling too busy talking to notice my presence. "I'd planned on asking my companion a very important question, but it's obvious she's far too drunk to properly answer." My companion in question gets up about halfway through my conversation, and makes her way over to Uthgerd the Unbroken. "She's only had three flagons of beer." Jon tells me as he downs his own glass, the foam sticking in his beard. "I've seen people vomit at one." I tell him as Uthgerd and my lessor throw back their heads and laugh at some joke, Uthgerd scooting closer to my companion.

"Maybe children, but I've seen her down more and fight a dragon. She's fine just ask her the question." Jon argues as her waves at Hulda for another flagon. "No, I'll find her in the morning." I tell the Battle-Born as I turn to leave, but stop when I see Uthgerd scoot closer still. She's far too close to the vampire for my liking, although I'm more concerned for my vampire lessor than the drunken citizen. I've no idea why I suddenly care who takes an interest in the vampire, she's nothing more than a slobbering beast. Yet, when I watch Uthgerd lean in and begin whispering in her ear I can't stop the protectiveness that overwhelms me, the same feeling when I saw her injured thumb. I can't decide what to do, but make up my mind when my companion begins blushing like mad. I slowly walk towards the pair with the intent of taking my companion back to Jorrvaskr, but begin jogging when I see Uthgerd place her hand on the vampire's thigh.

"Come on you, back to Jorrvaskr." I tell my lessor as I tug on her arm, but she stays rooted to the bench. "Why?" She asks as she slowly blinks at me, her sluggish mind not even bothering to question why I'm here. "You're drunk and I'm too kind for my own good, now come on." I tell her as I continue yanking on her arm, Uthgerd glaring at me all the while. My lessor slowly rises and follows me back to Jorrvaskr, but she walks as slow as a cow. When we return to Jorrvaskr I point her down the stairs and tell her to go to bed, and thankfully she listens for once. I quickly find Kodlak and collapse beside him before telling him, "She's too intoxicated to properly answer, and I'm too kind to that slavering beast." Kodlak smiles and tells me, "Uthgerd managed to sneak up here before you two got here, and it's safe to say she wasn't very happy. So Aela, care to explain why you suddenly felt the urge to help our youngest member?"

I snort and begin picking at my dinner before telling him, "I don't want any citizens to get hurt." Kodlak laughs a little before telling me, "Uthgerd assured me she was in no danger, in fact she seemed disappointed that you yanked our vampire friend away from her." I nibble on my bread and tell him, "She'd make a good companion-". Kodlak cuts me off by asking, "If she wasn't a vampire?" When I nod he continues, "She can change, regardless of her past. But she'll need your help, and yet you just sit there and continue bellyaching about having to work with a vampire. Aela, I know Skjor's leaving has affected you the most. We all miss him, but do you know about the lone wolf?" When I shake my head he tells me, "The lone wolf perishes when he can no longer hunt, only the pack survives. And, you have to accept our pack is one member short. Athis, Njada, and Ria aren't qualified to have the beast blood. Yet, the gods have delivered another strong, young warrior to us, all she needs is the blood."

"I'm too old to bestow the blood upon her, unless she wishes to become a weak and scrawny wolf. Vilkas and Farkas have too hot of blood, she'd struggle to control herself against temptation. You're the only one fit to pass on the blood, and subconsciously you've already accepted her into the pack." When I start to argue he says, "You didn't need to free her from the trap that ensnared her, fix her thumb, or stop her from coupling with Uthgerd. On the morrow I have little doubt she'll say yes, and you'll be the one to lead her on her first hunt. Aela do you know why I'm telling you all of this?" I hesitate before saying, "I don't have a clue." He gives me a slight smile and tells me, "Skjor and you were hunting partners, and since he left you've been alone. Vilkas, Farkas, and I can hold our own against your blade, but you're stronger than all of us combined in your beast form. Our newest member is young, strong, and brave enough. She'd become a fine hunting partner, if you'd allow her."

I knot my brow and tell him, "I'm not quite sure I understand what you're saying." He sighs and says, "If you can look past what she was, when she's a werewolf you could easily become fast friends. I suppose what I'm trying to tell you is, you two might have more in common than you think." When I continue looking at him he groans and says, "Go to bed, and on the morrow be prepared to take part in the blood ritual." I quickly slink downstairs and go to bed, stepping over the snoring vampire. As I fall asleep I can't help thinking, _I hope she isn't too drunk to participate in the ritual tomorrow._


	7. Blood of the Beast

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm awoken by the sound of Aela moving around the room, no doubt she's gathering her weapons for the day. My head is throbbing and my throat is dry, but I can't tell if it's from the drinking I did or the fact I haven't had blood in a while. "What are we doing today?" I ask my superior as I get up. "Oh good, you're up. Follow me." Aela tells me before turning around and leaving, not even bothering to see if I'm following her. She stops beside the stone wall that holds up the giant forge. "I have something to ask you, well two things." She tells me as she sits cross legged on the ground. "Ask away." I tell her as I lean against the stone wall, the cold stone freezing against my skin. "How did you become a vampire?" I almost snarl at her when she asks the question, I've heard it a thousand times.

"The Jarl of Morthal asked me to clear a vampire's den and I did. All of the vampires were destroyed, but I was infected. I didn't even realize it until it was to late." I can see tension leave her shoulders once I'm done speaking. "Good. Well not for you, but anyway." She stands up and presses against the stone, and it melts away at her touch. "Go on." She tells me while she motions to the gaping hole, once I'm inside she follows and removes her hand from the barrier. The stone once again forms, I have no doubt that if I attempted to escape I'd run into a solid wall.

"Now for my last question, do you wish to join the higher ranks of Companions and become a werewolf?" Aela says as she circles around the stone bowl in the middle of the room. "What?" The offer's taken me by surprise, I only joined the Companions a few days ago. Aela rolls her eyes and says, "Kodlak believes you'd be a fine pack member, and we're one short since Skjor left. You're strong enough and I have to agree with Kodlak, not to mention you need to move up in the ranks." She stops circling the bowl and walks behind me. "Think about it, the citizens will have no reason to hate you, you won't need to drink blood, and I've seen the way you cringe when the sun hits your skin. This is your chance, you could start over."

She makes a tempting offer, but I tell her, "Ice can hardly injure me and the shadows embrace me like a lover, why would I want to give that up?" Aela chuckles and tells me, "You're a khajiit, the shadows will always embrace you. You may resist frost, but fire can roast you like a slaughtered pig. As a werewolf fire won't roast you, well not as easily. And, people would once again accept you. You haven't killed anyone, so once you're cured they have nothing to hold against you. They may not fully accept you, but they won't back away in fear." I consider what she said before telling her, "I joined the Imperial Legion on a whim, I suppose I can become a werewolf on one. I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

I lead the vampire over to the stone bowl and motion to her where to stand. "I'll have to transform, it'll only take a second." I tell her before I crouch down, but I'm up again after a few seconds. Her scent assaults my nose, it's like a hundred draugr sweltering in the sun. Although I should have expected she wouldn't smell pleasant, she's a corpse that's been walking around for a few years. I use my fangs to open a vein in my arm, but some of my blood splashes on the ground before I get my wrist over the bowl. When the bowl's full I yank my arm back, blood still freely flowing onto the floor. My companion gives me a quizzical look, but walks over to the blood-filled bowl when I yank my head towards it.

She scrabbles up to where she can reach my blood and dips her hand in the liquid, her white fur becoming a light pink. She cringes at the thick blood, but leans down and uses her hand to bring a small portion to her mouth. Her transformation begins almost as soon as the blood enters her mouth. Her knees give out and her back soon connects with the floor, a common reaction to the very first transformation. I can't help watching in fascination as her fur changes from bone white to an off white, her eyes go from blood red to a natural blue, and her fangs retract to a normal length. Then, her fur becomes black and shaggy, her tail and legs shrink, and her skull morphs.

The werewolf pushes herself off of the ground and begins sniffing, and laps at my blood when she finds it. I take a step towards her when I realize I hadn't locked the Underforge, but she hears the movement and looks up from the blood on the floor. Her black eyes widen and I can smell fear radiate off of her, right now she's running on instinct instead of rational thinking. She turns and flees and for half of a second I think she may run out the secret entrance, but the next second she's out of the Underforge and into Whiterun. I hear a patrolling guard scream in terror, but surprisingly don't hear his death. I exit the Underforge and see the guard firing arrows down the stairs, but he quickly runs away when I push past him.

My companion is trapped between the Gildergreen and seven guards, five bodies already surrounding the fighting. The fight quickly resolves once I bound down the stairs, most of the guards flee in terror at the sight of another werewolf. The new werewolf is content with devouring her meal, but I hit her in the side with my head until she starts moving. I've little doubt the barracks are swarming with guards waking, dressing, and grabbing their weapons. If we stand still we'll be killed, but thankfully we make it out of Whiterun before any guards or citizens can attack us. I follow my new pack member for a while, she seems happy just to smell the new scents and run around when it pleased her. It's all going wonderfully until a stray courier runs by us, hardly noticing the two giant werewolves on the side of the road. I reach out to stop my fellow from bolting, but before I can she's gone. Looks like I won't be able to turn in early tonight.


	8. Silver Wire

I follow my companion's scent for a few hours, but each time I get close to her she bolts. I finally catch up to her, she's too busy eating to notice my presence. When she finally catches my scent she gets up and begins backing away, but stops when her hindquarters hit a tree. My patience ran out an hour ago and I quickly close in on her, when I stop only a few inches separate our noses. She towers over me and I can see the hard muscles underneath her shaggy coat, but she still cowers when I bare my fangs. After a few minutes, she seems to realize I mean her no harm and gets up. My companion quickly resumes her meal and ignores me completely.

The courier managed to run farther than I thought he would, but in the end he wasn't able to outrun a werewolf. His left arm and right leg are gone and his head is nowhere to be found, but my companion devours him all the same. When she finally sits back and licks her jaws the moon is high in the sky, not to mention my back is stiff from sitting and waiting for her to finish her meal. I get up and begin walking back towards Whiterun with my companion in tow, she seems tired and is willing to follow me. We're still transformed when we reach Whiterun so I'm forced to take the secret entrance that connects to the Underforge, but it takes a few minutes before I manage to convince my fellow werewolf to jump through the entrance.

As soon as we're inside she once again finds my blood and begins lapping away. I curl up and am about to doze off when I hear my companion once again leave, this time out the secret entrance. I almost howl in anger, but I know for a fact she'd only run faster. As I heave myself up I remind myself, _You're the one that changed her._

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

Down the road, across the river, and up into the mountains. My elder is chasing me, but I'm gaining ground. Within a few minutes she's gone. Down the mountain, across a small stream, and into the thick forest. Soon snow is crunching underfoot and the scent of prey catches my attention. I don't bother stalking the lone deer, I simply slash his side open and begin eating. The smell of blood blocks out all the other scents, but I hear the unmistakable _clink _of a crossbow being loaded. I raise my head from the corpse, but not before I hear the _snap _of the crossbow releasing and feel a bolt enter my side. Roaring, I flip around and begin snarling at everything in sight. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to lock on to my target, a barrel chested man dressed all in black. I snarl and take in his appearance while he examines me, both of us are no doubt weighing our odds of winning.

He's a mace and dagger hanging from his belt, but besides the crossbow he has no long range weapons. My wound is bleeding profusely and he already has another bolt in his hand, running is out of the question. He has three layers of ring mail, but no helmet. I still don't want to risk fighting him. I'm still debating what to do when he suddenly loads him crossbow, without a second thought I run at him. The bolt was aimed at my head, but the wind is strong and it hits my shoulder. I feel happiness swell inside me, there's no way possible he will be able to load his crossbow before I kill him. It's only as I open my jaws I see him reach behind his back and pull out a glimmering spider web looking object.

He throws the net at the very last second and I can't stop myself from crashing into it. The man calmly steps to the side as I charge past him, but I'm soon lying on the ground when my feet get tangled in the net. I howl in anger and try to fight my way out of the glimmering wire, but I'm quickly tangled worse than ever. I soon stop fighting and allow my head to fall to the ground, successfully entangled in the net. I snarl as the man begins shouting and disappears between the trees. Within seconds the man returns with five men and a woman following behind him, all of them eyeing me nervously.

"Good catch." The lone female says as she examines my stomach, ignoring my growl of warning. "How in Oblivion did you find one this far north?". One of the men asks as he inches towards me, fear radiates off of him. The man in black blinks and tells his companion, "I was tracking a deer and found him. I guess food's getting scarce down south.". The woman's been examining me while they were talking and looks up to tell them, "It's a she, and a young one from the looks of it. Food isn't getting any scarcer, she just got bold. She's a fine specimen, hard muscles and thick fur. Help me lift her up, the wagon isn't that far away. When she's settled give her the liquid, I don't want her changing back any time soon." The woman grabs my head and the man in black grabs my feet, together they heave me up and walk me a little ways away to a hidden wagon. They throw me in the back where another werewolf lies, his foot caught in a trap.

The old wolf leans his head towards me and sniffs, but whines and leans back when I manage to bite his ear. The wagon starts to move, but the woman quickly climbs atop me and forces my jaws open. Before I can bite down, the man in black is back and he grabs my lower jaw, preventing me from snapping his companion's hand off. A foul liquid is poured in my mouth, but they have to massage my throat to get me to swallow. Once I've swallowed they both climb down from the moving wagon. I'm not sure where they are taking me, but I'm certain I won't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

I curse my new pack mate almost as soon as she's out of my sight, I won't catch up to her any time soon. I follow her scent, which is clear as day, but it's a while before I finally find where she is. Or where she was. Blood splatters the ground and the scent of nord men is everywhere. I sniff around until I find their camp, and almost yelp in fear at what I find. Half buried in snow, torn, and dirty is the banner of The Silver Hand. It must have fallen off of one of their horses or wagons, although that's the least of my concern. I quickly find their scent and follow it, praying my pack member will be in one piece when I find her.


	9. Fugitive

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm thrown into a cage with the elderly werewolf, but the woman only cuts the wire trapping me once the door is closed. I snarl and attempt to reach one of the brigands through the bars. The man in black was stupid enough to remain close to the bars, so it's not a surprise when I manage to rip open his throat. "Damn it!" One of the other men yells as he steps over his dead companion and reaches for the cage door, his sword drawn and ready. Before he can open the door, the woman roughly pushes him aside. "It was his own fault, I told him to get back as soon as the net was cut. Besides, open the door and we're all dead. Bury the poor sod and move on." She tells him as she places herself in between him and the door.

The man looks ready to argue, but relents and sheathes his sword. Once they're gone I turn to my injured elder, the trap still clamped on his ankle. I walk over to him and attempt to open the trap, using my left hand to hold the lower jaws of the trap and my fangs to yank the upper jaws from his flesh. He whimpers and removes his bleeding foot from the trap, the second it's safe I release my hold on the trap and allow it to snap shut. My elder curls up in the corner and licks his wound. I make my way over to the door and examine the bars, given time I might be able to gnaw through them. But, I probably don't have that sort of time. I might be able to pry them apart, but even that would take me a few hours.

As I'm considering how to escape the woman comes back, heavily armored and with two giant wooden bowls in her hands. She places the bowls on the ground and slides them across the floor and through the bars, making sure to keep out of my reach. One of the wooden bowls holds water, clear and pure. The other has a fishy smelling paste inside, pink and creamy. The woman leaves without a word. My elderly cellmate quickly begins scarfing down the paste, but I curl up in the corner. I don't trust anything they give me, even the clear water could be poisonous. Watching my elder lap up the water makes my throat burn in envy, but I resist the urge to drink. After a few minutes the other werewolf lies down and goes to sleep, but I stay awake and remain vigilant.

After a few hours one of the men returns, sees me, and yells to his commander, "The old one fell for it, but the other one is still awake.". After a few minutes the woman yells back, "Shoot her with the thing.". The man disappears, but returns with a bow and quiver of arrows. The man loads the bow, but can't get a good aim when I begin running around the small cell. But, the cell only has so much room and eventually he fires. The arrow pierces my hide and I can't help howling in pain. "Got her!". I continue running around the cell and yowling, but eventually my eyelids become heavy and I can't bring myself to keep running. I fell the floor connect with my side when my legs give out, and the world goes dark.

* * *

><p>I wake up a while later, tied to a table with my snout muzzled. I look around and see the woman carrying a tray of tools over to me. When she reaches me she places the tools down and forces my head back, but instead of cutting me with one of the tools she spreads a foam over my chest. Using her knife, she scraps the foam off of my body. As she shakes the knife clean I notice my fur is coming off along with the foam. I don't know why she wants me to be shaven, but I don't like it. After about an hour of shaving, I don't have any fur from the waist up on my front. The woman is now measuring random parts of my body. When she's busy measuring my left bicep I notice a faint noise, a yell coming from above us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

I decapitate the last Silver Hand, who was too busy drinking to notice me sneaking up behind him. The keep is now empty, the one room I need to get in to locked. I quickly examine the man's body and find the key attached to a sting hanging from his neck. _Finally._ I've spent three hours in this damned place and know exactly where my companion is, but one locked door halted my progress. I've had to run around the entire place looking for the key, and of course it was on the last person I killed. I'm furious when I kick open the now unlocked door, so furious I simply yank Krev's head back and stab her in the back. Krev screams and thrashes on the floor, but I simply step over her and begin untying my companion.

Usually I'd examine her and make sure this werewolf is my companion, but she's the only werewolf in the entire place. Besides the dissected werewolf I saw a few rooms back, but he was clearly ancient. After she's freed I notice the large amount of fur missing. I go ahead and assume Krev was measuring her muscles and limb lengths before killing her. A common practice among The Silver Hand. When she stands up I grab her wrist and ask her, "Have you eaten? Did you become human again?". When she shakes her head no I turn and grab Krev. "How is she still transformed? What did you give her!?". I snarl at her and begin shaking the wounded woman. Krev laughs, but leans forward and whispers in my ear what she gave my companion to keep her from becoming human again. I drop the dead woman and pound my fist on the ground. She gave my companion refined ginseng essence, she'll be transformed for a few days. _Damn._

* * *

><p>It takes a while before I manage to convince my companion to once again leap through the secret entrance. The second she's in I pull a secret lever and watch the rock slide into place over the entrance. She's too busy lapping at my blood, yet again, to notice when I slide past her and lock the entrance to Whiterun. I sigh and make my way over to my companion, patting her on her muscular shoulder. The sun is high in the sky and it was a miracle we weren't spotted coming back. I'll have to wait until nightfall before I can move my companion into Jorrvaskr, and hopefully my room without incident. I'll have to keep her locked up until she's human again, right now she's running on instincts more than brains. I sigh, sit down, and rest my head on my pack member's shoulder. As I sink in to sleep I can't help noticing a scream from outside, but I'm too far gone to do anything.<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up it's the middle of the night, I think. I have a fifty percent chance of being right, nothing left to do besides going outside and praying nobody sees the giant werewolf behind me. Thankfully it's night when I stick my head outside. As I lead my companion outside I can tell something's wrong, my companion's ears perk and she begins slavering. When I push my way through the door the smell of blood and festering wounds hits me like a punch to the gut. I stand in a daze and look at the destruction in front of me. Kodlak lies dead on the floor, his guts spilling out of him. Farkas and Vilkas are lying on the cleared tables, both of them covered in wounds. My companion slowly slinks over and begins sniffing Kodlak, but hides behind me when Athis kicks her and brandishes his blade.<p>

"Where in Oblivion where you!?". He snarls as he glares at my companion. I step forward and tell him, "I turned our newest companion. Now, what happened here!?". Athis practically yells, "While you two were off goofing around, we were attacked by The Silver Hand! Why weren't you here to defend us!? No matter, I'll pass your punishment as I see fit.". I blink in surprise and ask, "What?". With an evil glint Athis tells me, "Vilkas and Farkas are in no condition to lead, Njada supports me, Ria is too young, and you and your _friend _were too busy goofing off to help us. I vote myself the new Harbinger!". Before I can react Njada is beside him telling me, "I second that motion! Vilkas, Farkas, and the monster are in no condition to vote. Ria is away on business and can't vote. Athis wins! All hail the new Harbinger!".

Before I can argue, Athis climbs atop the nearest table and yells, "I Athis, Harbinger of The Companions, hereby declare Aela the Huntress and the monster that shall remain unnamed exiled from The Companions. I also offer a fifty thousand drake reward for the head of Aela's slavering pooch!". Without a second thought Njada is flying towards my pack member. Screaming, I yank on her tail as hard as I can and leap onto her back. With a howl of furry my only ally lunges away from Njada, but crashes into the wall. Snarling, my temporary steed flips around and charges out the door. Howling, she runs past yelling guards and citizens alike. Before I know it we're flying through the snowy woods of The Pale. As I hang on to my friend's furry back I can't help feeling fear. What will we do? Where will we go? But, one question nags at me the most. Once my friend is human again, how do I tell her she's once again a fugitive?


	10. Mercenaries

We're well into the Pale when a blizzard forces us to take shelter, but we soon find our cave is shared. After a few minutes, a bear climbs out from the depths of the cavern and begins roaring at us. Within a second my companion has her teeth sunk deep in his throat, his lifeblood spilling out on the ground. I pat my pack member on the head before I push myself up and do the stupidest thing I'll ever do in my entire life, I walk out into the blizzard and begin searching for firewood. I only go a few feet from our haven, but still struggle to find my way back. When I return I drop the three twigs I managed to dig up on the floor. My nord blood protected me from a good amount of the cold, but I'm still shaking like a leaf in a storm.

I search my pockets and find a small stub of flint, but it's enough. I take off my armor and rip a small amount of cotton from inside. I'll be uncomfortable and feel the iron rubbing against my skin, but I'd rather be upset than dead. I crawl over to the dead bear and cut out a handful of his fat. Once again I crouch before the fire, but I add some bear fat to the pile of twigs. My dagger is out and I'm using the flint to strike it, but not a single spark appears. It takes a few minutes, but eventually I strike my dagger with the flint just right and a tiny flame appears on the bear fat. Without a second thought I lean forward and begin blowing on the fat, but carefully. Too much and I put it out, but too less and it'll go out on its own.

After a few heartbeats of careful blowing the flame spreads, and in a few minutes a small fire's started. I crawl over to the bear and collect some of his fat and meat. I store the fat for later use, I never know when we'll need a fire and have no fuel. I place some of the meat on rocks near the fire, but store a good amount of it for later. But, there's only so much room in my pockets and I'm only able to carry a few handfuls of precious supplies. My pack member comes sniffing and I'm forced to shoo her away from the hot rocks. When the meat's cooked I chew a few small bites, but can't stomach much else. My companion happily eats it before going to sleep. I scratch her neck and lie down beside her, using her side as a makeshift pillow. As I drift off in to sleep I gaze at the dancing flame with a thousand thoughts trampling through my head.

* * *

><p>I'm breaking my fast when the two men appeared, both of them poorly armed and barely armored. I'm swallowing a mouthful of melted snow when an iron quarrel hits the stone beside my head. I pull my dagger from my hip and bow from my back while I spin around as my assailant curses. The man on the left is attempting to reload when my arrow pierces his skull, but his body hasn't even hit the ground when his partner charges at me. I dodge his clumsy attack and plunge my dagger in his chest, but curse when the metal snaps near the tip. The Skyforge makes the strongest weapons in the world, but my dagger was forged when Ria was little more than a babe. I've used it for all of my career and it's never failed me once. Except the one time I need it the most. I give a small laugh at the irony of it all, my dagger finally gave out when my career did.<p>

I search their bodies, but only find a few coins and a bottle of beer. I pocket the gold and drink the alcohol while I wait for my ally to return, she went off to find fresh meat for her breakfast. When she finally returns I use some snow to clean the blood from her fur, but we still leave before I'm ready. I'd hoped we'd have a few days of peace before mercenaries found us, but it appears Athis has been busy. I begin walking west towards Solitude, if my pack member was truly favored by Elisif than the queen won't care that Athis is charging us with crimes. What he's charging us with I don't know, but it'll no doubt be something huge. Whiterun is currently under Stormcloak control so the queen may not care about the charges and wave them once Whiterun is captured, but there's always the chance she might not.

If worst comes to worst we'll just flee Solitude, although I doubt we'll make it. The city's so heavily guarded we might not even be able to escape the throne room. The more likely outcome is my body being thrown in an unmarked grave and Queen Elisif getting a new werewolf skin blanket. If my friend is even in her werewolf form when we're brought before the Jarl of Solitude. I hope she isn't, but Solitude's only a few days away and the potion doesn't seem to be wearing off. I consider climbing atop my pack member's back, but she might just buck me or bolt. I've thought about taking my beast form, but I'm certain she'd run away from me. The last thing I need is to run halfway across Skyrim chasing my wayward companion. As we walk the snow slowly turns to grass, but when I lie down to sleep we're still two days walk from Solitude. I try to sleep, but thoughts of mercenaries keep entering my mind. After a few hours I push myself up and begin walking again, my companion always by my side.

* * *

><p>My feet are aching, my eyes are only half open, and my companion has thick strands of drool hanging from her open mouth. Yet, we force ourselves to walk on no matter what. We haven't stopped since the blizzard forced us to take shelter. The dried bear meat was long ago eaten by me, but my companion managed to swallow a rabbit whole a few hours ago. My mouth aches for water, but we passed the last stream yesterday. <em>A few days. <em>The walk to Solitude was suppose to take a few days at most, but I must have read the stars wrong.

We got lost at least ten times, and it's been eight days since our flight from Whiterun. I don't dare stop for the fear of hired swords slitting our throats in the middle of the night. My friend was suppose to become human a few days ago, but shows little improvement. I'm not sure when I begin kneeling, but all I know is my companion is nudging me with her nose. I swat her snout away, but look up when she whimpers and points. I snarl at her, but stop when I see the distant city shimmering atop the mighty stone cliff. _Solitude._


	11. Castle Dour

I pace around our tiny cell, my companion now asleep in her human form. The second the guards saw us they drew their weapons and charged, but stopped when they saw it was me. However, they demanded I muzzle my companion. At first I refused, but yielded when the archers drew their bows. My companion looked hurt when I began tying her muzzle shut, but didn't fight. We were lead through a secret tunnel into Castle Dour, I was assured it was for my companion's safety. I thought we were being taken to Jarl Elisif, but the second we were inside the guards seized us and threw us into the smallest cell they could find. I once again refused the guards and kept my weapons and armor, but handed them over when they threatened to withhold food and water. They gave me a ragged robe to dress in, but didn't provide any clothing for my companion. At first it wasn't a problem, she was still a snarling wolf. But, now she's human. Sometime last night she laid down to sleep, and slowly returned to her khajiit form.

She hasn't woken up yet, but I can see her shivering. My companion seems smaller, or maybe it's just the fact her fur is clumped to her body. Her once bone white fur is now a nice cream color, and her fangs have retracted to a normal length. I pull my attention away from her as a guard kicks a large bowl into our cell, curses us, and stomps away. I go over to the bowl and examine its contents, but groan at what I find. The bowl is half filled with ale and our food is carelessly thrown in the bowl. The two chunks of bread are soaked and the cheese is falling apart, but it's food. I eat my share of food and drink a small amount of mead, then push the bowl towards my sleeping companion. She's currently naked and all we have for warmth is a ratty blanket. I throw the blanket over her and hope she warms, but she keeps shivering. She's the only ally I have in the entire world, and I'm almost certain she despises me. Sighing, I rub my head as my companion awakens.

"What's going on?". My companion asks as she clutches the blanket to her, her shivering more violent than ever. I relay the story to her, and by the end she's looking at me with wide eyes. "What do we do now?". She asks me. "We wait.". I tell her. And, sure enough we wait, and wait, and wait a little more. The days meld together, there's no way to really tell time in a dark, cramped cell. Eat, sleep, listen to my companion's teeth chatter. After a few meals she begins coughing and sneezing. At first I wave it off as nothing, I assume her beast blood protects her from any illnesses. When she empties her stomach I begin wondering if it protects from every disease. We try to fall back to sleep, but soon enough she's emptying her stomach once again. She does it out the door, so any passing guard will step in it and know of her sickness. I rub her back as her small dinner makes a reappearance, trying to be of some small comfort to her. As she crawls back into bed I realize why I'm not ill, my nord blood shields me from the cold.

I remember when I first joined the Companions and Vilkas and Farkas told me silly stories, one of them involving Castle Dour. They told me there's a place far north of Solitude where the earth is cracked, and the northern winds blow into the earth. The ground is hard as stone and the underground streams are frozen solid, but the crack continues all the way to Solitude. It stops right below Castle Dour, but leaves the rest of the city untouched. It's said when they built the dungeons they discovered a small crack leading to a clearing inside the earth that was _just _the right size to build a few small cells in. The cells are said to be hundreds of feet under the castle, they're pitch black, and it's below freezing in the warmest of cells. Only the worst of criminals get thrown into the cells, and they're usually just waiting to be executed. Surely we aren't in one of the mythical cells? We can't be awaiting execution. Can we?

I'm answered tomorrow when Tullius begins banging on our cell door, Legate Rikke behind him with her sword drawn. When they enter the cell I ask, "Is Elisif coming to see us?". Rikke snarls, "Quite, dog!". Tullius glares at her and tells me, "No. Elisif isn't even aware you two were captured, and it's going to stay that way. I don't want the queen to get upset over the death of her friend.". I feel my blood stop and ask him, "What?". Tullius shakes his head and tells me, "Athis told me the charges you faced, and we decided on execution. Legate Rikke, if you will.". I see Rikke raise her sword, but don't feel myself collide with her chest. The Legate easily outweighs me, but stumbles. Screaming, I shove my hand into her helmet and begin clawing. Rikke howls and drops her sword, instead attempting to pry me from her face. I hear Tullius scream for help, but he's cut off when my companion slams into him. His sword falls from his grasp, and just like that we're both armed. I grab Rikke's sword and run, my companion right behind me.

I find the ladder, but go down instead of up. Down, down, down. The air freezes around me and my fingers brush against ice when I grasp the ladder rungs. I don't know how long I climb, but eventually my feet hit solid ground. I turn and run, running my hand along the dirt wall so I don't run into anything. I hear my companion behind me, her breathing shallow. My legs burn when I see a far-off light, the end of the tunnel. Screaming, I leap out of the natural prison. I fall onto ice and go sliding, but sigh in relief when I realize I'm free. Sighing, I push myself and begin walking east. "What now?". My ally asks as we walk. I shrug and tell her, "Two holds down, seven to go. Anywhere else you're loved?". When my friend blushes I nudge her and tell her, "Tell me where you're loved.". She blushes, but tells me, "Ingun Black-Briar is fond of me, I'm sure she could get her mother to accept us.". I laugh and ask her, "Should I expect noises coming from your room once we reach Riften?". My companion blushes and mutters, "Shut up.". I laugh as we walk, once again on the run.


	12. Morthal

Is this what it has come to? Am I little more than a common thief? I ask myself as I climb the slick anchor chain. We escaped the frozen landscape a few hours ago, but we only spotted the ship a few minutes ago. My companion wanted to go with me, but I convinced her to stay on the shore. We need supplies, gold, and weapons badly. Two people can carry more than one, but her cough has grown worse since we escaped. No doubt spending a few hours stumbling around in the frozen wastelands north of Solitude helped worsen it. The ship is a trade-cog, and from the speed it's going it appears to be heavily loaded down with supplies.

When I'm on the ship I can't help cursing, it's pitch black inside. I follow my nose and find some bags of food. I stuff the bags as full as I can and push them over to the anchor hole, before I leave I'll drop the supplies overboard. The crew will hear and might investigate, but I'll be long gone by then. They could always light a few torches and attempt to reclaim their supplies, but I have a plan to get the supplies and escape before they get me. I find a length of rope and place it by the supplies, I'll need it later if my plan is to work. I'll use the rope to tie the supplies together in a giant chain before I throw them overboard. Once I'm in the water I should be able to heave the supplies to the shore.

I find some belted tunics, shoes, and gloves. I place them all in an empty sack and throw them into my growing pile of supplies. I grab ten steel daggers, twenty iron daggers, and fifteen wooden swords. I manage to shove them all in a bag and add them to the pile, making a mental note to be careful with that bag. I'm about to leave when I see the crown of my stolen treasure, a barrel of black dye. I silently roll the barrel over to my pile and begin tying all of my supplies together, the final chain weighs roughly three hundred pounds. I manage to force the barrel of dye through the anchor hole, and everything seems to shoot out after it. Occasionally there's a snag, but I easily shove the blockage through and watch the chain disappear.

The gigantic splash is sure to draw the crew's attention, but I leap out the anchor hole the second I hear the splash. The water hits me like a sharp slap, but I force myself to open my eyes and look around. I see the barrel of dye rapidly flowing downstream, the current barely strong enough to keep the chain off of the riverbed. I quickly swim over to the ten foot long chain and heave it southward and upward, and thankfully it begins slowly floating to the shore. When the chain is floating at the surface I gulp in a breath of fresh air, but continue to force the supplies to the shore. When it hits solid ground I quickly yank it a few feet from the water, just enough so it won't get pulled back into the bay.

I once again leap into the bay, but instead of heading for the docked boat I swim back to my companion. When I find her she's asleep, but still shivering and coughing. I shake her awake and tell her I got the needed supplies. She weakly smiles and pushes herself up. I would have liked to find a safe place for her to cross the bay, but we're too close to Solitude to use any of the normal routes. She'll be forced to swim across to the other side, no doubt the freezing water will worsen her sickness. I dive into the water and begin swimming as quick as I can, the sooner we get across the sooner I can warm my still naked pack member. After a few minutes of swimming I'm back with the supplies, and thankfully my friend soon arrives and gets out of the water.

I dig through the bags and find a dry tunic, shoes, and a ratty blanket. I give her the blanket and tell her, "Dry yourself quickly.". As she dries herself I shake myself dry and dress in my tunic. After she's dry I roll the barrel of dye over to her and tell her, "We need disguises, badly. Dying your fur is the only way to hide you, there aren't a lot of khajiit in Skyrim.". She doesn't ask for further explanation, but climbs into the barrel. She leaves her head above water to breathe, I assume we'll have to go her face in stages. As she sits in the dye I go around and take care of our supplies. Drying the weapons so they don't rust, laying the clothes out so mildew doesn't grow, and making sure most of the food is still dry.

Once the supplies are dried I once again place them in their now dried bags. I turn and see my companion's now black, from the looks of it she's been periodically dunking her head under to dye it. "Come on, no need to stay in any longer than you have to.". I tell her as I yank our supplies towards her. Not having to yank the barrel around has taken about fifty pounds off of the chain's load. It'll still be heavy, but two people should be able to carry all of the supplies. My companion is an uneven black, midnight black in some areas and barely grey in others. Somehow I'm grateful she isn't fully black, it looks more natural. I hand her a tunic and shoes before starting on my own disguise, cringing as I pick up an iron dagger.

I take a chunk of my hair in my hand, angle my blade, and shave a small area of my scalp. After I drop the handful of hair in the water, I rub my fingers over the bald spot. Clean and not bleeding. Perfect. I repeat the process until I'm bald, and thank the gods I didn't cut myself. An open cut on my scalp might tip someone off that I'd just recently shaved my head. I place the tip of my dagger right under my left eye and cut down to my chin. The wound's bleeding, but eventually it'll be nothing more than a scar. Aela the Huntress has locks of fire and an unmarred face, nobody will suspect the dirty, scarred, and bald merchant across from them is the mighty warrior in question. Aela was last seen with a khajiit whose fur is white as bone, my friend has fur the color of night.

Hopefully that will be a strong enough alibi if someone does question us, but hopefully nobody will bother us. We heave our supplies on our backs and begin walking towards Morthal, soon enough the swamp is sucking at our shoes. As we walk I tell my companion our story, if we are questioned it would be a bad idea if we both had different stories. "We're merchants from the Summerset Isles, unless the questioner is an Altmer. In that case we're from Daggerfall. We came to Skyrim hoping to make our fortune, but business is scarce and the roads dangerous. If they want to know where you were born or how you were raised just make up something, but make sure you remember it. We met in Cyrodill during the great war, we were both merchants hoping to make money."

"We were traveling from Solitude when bandits attacked our wagon. They killed our few precious livestock, our horse, and nearly slit our throats. Thankfully a guard happened upon us and slew the brigands, but we're now forced to carry our supplies. We were closer to Morthal when the bandits attacked, so we simply headed there in hopes of finding a wagon, getting a horse, and selling a few of our wares. Got all of that?". My companion is too winded to do much else besides nod in agreement. It's clear to me the cold's taken its hold. "And find you a healer.". I tell her as she coughs. All she does is nod.

* * *

><p>The apothecary calmly examines my unconscious friend, she had to knock her out to properly examine her behavior during sleep. I'm not sure why it was so important to watch her sleep, but I do know it's not normal to hack and shiver while you're asleep. "What do I do?". I ask the woman as she prepares some medicine, thankfully the potions are cheap enough we can afford them. I snatched three thousand gold from the ship, the potions only cost fifty. The woman hands me the medicine and says, "I wouldn't start building a coffin, but be prepared to stay here a while. Traveling with a cough like that is a death wish. The cold's settled in her, but it'll get out soon enough. After a week or so of medicine and mead she'll be good as new. Now go on, the store closed hours ago.".<p>

I thank the woman and pick up my companion, her weight easy to carry after carrying all of our supplies to the tavern. I push my way into the bar and place my companion on the bed. As I'm climbing into bed someone in the doorway clear their throat. I look up to see a city guard nervously switching between leaning on his right foot and leaning on his left foot. "Yes?". I ask the man as I once again stand, nervous that he somehow knows who I am. "Well, I was just,um," The man clears his throat. "I was just wondering if you had a dagger? A nice steel one. I heard you two were merchants, the tavern wench told me you carried in enough packs to load down ten horses.".

I nod, find a dagger, and tell him, "Eighteen gold.". The man looks shocked, but pays for the dagger. "Damn. Cheap price for fine steel.". All I was thinking when I gave him the dagger is the fact I stole the weapon, so the eighteen gold is pure profit. I didn't even think of the fact the guard will no doubt tell his fellows about the two strange merchants practically giving away weapons. We might have more customers by tomorrow, I can't stop myself from cursing. Losing the excess weight will help us move faster, and we always need more gold. But, we need to keep our supplies to keep up the appearance of being merchants. As I climb into bed the guard leaves, but I can hear him hailing someone across the tavern. As I drift into sleep I hear my companion mumble beside me, no doubt dreaming of apples, flowers, and warmer weather. _Keep dreaming my companion, _I think as darkness overcomes my vision. _One day I'll make sure you get to see how beautiful Whiterun is in the spring._


	13. Jorrvaskr

The next morning I head out to the lumber mill and find the miller. He stops cutting wood when he notices me. "Can I help you?". He asks me as he wipes sweat from his brow. "I need a wagon.". I tell him as I eye the sturdy pines only ten feet away from his mill. He considers what I told him and answers, "Give me five days, if price is no object. It'll cost you four hundred for a horse drawn cart, but five for an ox drawn one.". I furrow my brow and ask, "What's the difference?". He rubs the back of his neck and tells me, "The horse one is easier to make, but I doubt you'll find a horse up here. You'll have to go to Solitude for that, and pay a thousand for the beast. The ox drawn one requires two oxen to pull it, so I have to build a wider cart and stronger holders. But, the Jarl's steward owns two oxen. If given the right amount of gold I'm sure he'll part with them.". I thank him and tell him to build the ox drawn cart. I walk back into Morthal and enter the Jarl's hall.

I find the steward with ease and politely greet him. He nods and ask me, "Are you that merchant that came to town? The Jarl don't need any of your steel or food.". I inwardly sigh and answer, "I'm not here to sell, I'm here to buy. I heard you have two fine oxen. It so happens, I need two strong beast to haul my cart. I'll give you two hundred gold for the pair.". I expect him to argue for a better price, but instead he gladly takes the money and tells me the oxen are tied up near the graveyard. I quickly jog out of town and find the two beast, both of them lazily grazing. The beasts are healthy and look well-fed. If we stick to the roads the oxen will be able to make decent time, but a horse would do much better. As I pat one on the head I can't help thinking, 'At least they have more meat on them than a horse.' It would be tragic if one of the oxen died, but at least we'd have enough food for a few weeks. I scratch the beast behind the ear before I go back to the inn. My heart skips a beat when I see Legate Rikke talking to a citizen.

I turn to leave, but Rikke spots me and jogs over to me. Before I can draw my hidden dagger, she holds a piece of paper up to my face. "Have you seen these criminals?". She snarls at me when I take the paper from her. My face is drawn on the left side of the paper, but I can barely tell it's me. My left cheek has a gigantic scar running from my ear to my chin, my hair is a thick mane, and my barely visible teeth are filed into fangs. I attempt to look afraid and tell Rikke, "No.". The legate lets out an angry growl before shoving me aside and leaving the inn. I once again examine the paper and look at the drawing of my companion. Her eyes are painted a deep crimson, her fangs pass her chin, and her fur is solid white. At least everyone will be on the lookout for people who look nothing like us. I crumble the paper and throw it over my shoulder. I spot my companion and make my way over to her, hoping she's willing to leave sooner than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Athis POV:<strong>

I rub the sleep from my eyes as the mercenary in front of my fidgets in his seat, the golden chest in his lap gleams in the torchlight. Njada woke me in the middle of the night to announce Aela's whore was slain by a soldier of fortune. "Well," I tell him. "show me the head or leave.". He silently passes the chest to me and waits for my approval. I slowly open the box, my heart soaring at the white khajiit head inside. Her left ear is missing and I can see maggots crawling in her mouth, but she's the right color. I ignore the stench and peel back one of her eyelids, the flesh falling apart at my touch. The hope in my heart dies as a dark brown eye is revealed, not the crimson of the vampire. I roar, yank the head out by the hair, and fling it at the shocked mercenary. **"Her eyes are the color of blood, not brown! This is the third time you've presented me a head! How many times before it's actually her?!". **I scream as the shocked man quickly places the head on the table, the maggots falling from the decapitated head.

The mercenary calmly tells me, "The crows claimed her left eye while I wasn't looking and maggots took the other. I replaced them with glass eyes, so the sight of her empty sockets might not disgust your excellency.". I glare at him and say, "How covenant for you. Just like the last time and the time before that. You've brought me ten khajiit and three nords, but none of them have even resembled the criminals. Now be gone, and next time make sure it's them!.". The mercenary leaves in silence, but I can feel the hatred flowing off of him. I grab the head and storm outside. I commanded Eorlund to build metal spikes around Jorrvaskr to defend us. He did so, but complained all the while. As soon as the job was done I promptly told him to get lost. He fought to stay, but Njada and I were able to escort him down the stairs.

Along the spikes are twenty heads, most of them khajiit. I walk over to an empty spike and slide the head onto the metal point. The rotten flesh bust and her jaw falls off, but I manage to force the head to stay on the spike. The jarl originally threw a fit when he saw the heads, but stopped when I told him I'd stop protecting the city if he didn't shut up. Maggots fall on the ground and writhe in desperation, but I simply crush a few with my heel and walk back inside. As I'm climbing into bed I can't help thinking of the dead woman. I offered a ten thousand gold reward for the head of Aela and twenty for her whore, but I've been forced to up the reward as more and more fakes were brought forth. By now Aela is worth a hundred thousand gold and her whore is worth two hundred thousand.

It seems every day more heads are shown, but none of the heads are theirs. Others might punish the mercenaries for their mistakes, but I'm smarter. If I punished them other hunters might give up the search in fear of their life, then I'd never have Aela or her whore's head. Aela dead would be lovely, but it's the vampire I really want. I remember the night as clear as yesterday. Aela went to change the vampire, but when Vilkas and Farkas were questioned they both claimed it was a lie. They both told us the same story, even when tortured. Aela wanted to change the vampire, but she refused. The werewolf that appeared with Aela was Skjor, but we got his pelt three days ago. The story seemed insane at first, but both of them told the same story over and over even when we threatened to kill them.

We don't have the money to pay whoever brings me their heads, The Companions don't accept ordinary contracts anymore. Let the pathetic low lives take those, we no longer need money. The unfortunate idiot who brings me Aela's head will get a knife between the ribs, whoever brings me the vampire's head will get a hammer to the head. Until then I'll have to make do with strengthening our defenses and training our warriors. Vilkas and Farkas are considered traitors and are being held in their rooms. Ria ran away as soon as I chained the twins. I considered offering a small reward for her head, but decided to wait until the vampire and Aela are dead. My mind continues to wander, but eventually I fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

The oxen scream when I once again slap them on the rump, but begin moving faster. Our supplies clank and clatter as we slowly move, and my companion once again coughs. The cold has left her bones and she seems to be feeling better, but her cough still worries me. If she gets sick again I might not be able to get her to a town soon enough. My anger rises as our situation becomes worse. We're werewolves, we shouldn't have to hide in the shadows and suffer through a cold. As the oxen rumble on and my companion coughs I feel my head begins to throb. We should be running, hunting, feasting. If we were in our werewolf forms we could run to Riften and back in a day, but instead we have to use oxen to slowly trudge to our destination. As a storm breaks overhead I hunch forward, my spirit slowly dying. How could this get any worse?


	14. To Serve and Protect

We're halfway to Riften when the first oxen dies screaming, an arrow piercing his skull. I easily killed the bandit before he could kill the other, but the other oxen isn't strong enough to pull the cart. We skin and gut the slain oxen, dump most of our supplies by the side of the road, and continue on. The ox can barely pull the load, even after it's been lightened. By the time night falls the beast is huffing and looks ready to fall over. As we lie down in the back of the cart to sleep I feel contempt rise in my throat. We shouldn't have to slowly trudge to Riften in the hopes of hiding. But, I suppose there's nothing I can do. We'll have to slowly ride to Riften. However, tomorrow the gods seem intent on ruining my plans.

* * *

><p>The ox must have gotten lose and wandered off, when we find him the crows are pecking out his eyes. From the looks of it a bear killed him and ate his fill, but left most of the corpse. We can't take any of our supplies besides the gold, we're forced to pour oil over the supplies and set them to the torch. As the blaze rises we turn our backs on it and leave, ignoring the warmth at our backs. "Why can't we just run to Riften in our beast forms?". My companion asks me as we climb a steep hill. "Someone might notice.". I answer her as I help her up the incline, her recent sickness has stolen most of her strength. "Who cares?". She asks after a small fit of coughing, her lungs still fighting to rid themselves of the cold.<p>

That's when I stop. Who cares? Truly, who is left to care? I move away from her and tell her, "You're right, we'll just go to Riften in our beast forms. But, LISTEN! I need to tell you three important things Kodlak told me.". She nods and leans closer, anxious to hear. "One, always follow your elder. Two, NEVER eat the flesh of man. Third, under no circumstances mate while in your beast form. Got all that?". When she nods I quickly peel off my clothes, slightly unhappy about leaving them. I tie our gold around my ankles, I don't want to go to Riften a beggar. I transform quickly, but have to wait for my companion. The cold's taken its toll and it takes her a few minutes to become a werewolf, but eventually she does.

I can't help noticing her ribs poking through her pelt, but ignore it and begin running. Almost instantly the stress of the last few days disappears. The woods seem to come alive around me. Sights and sounds are amplified a thousand fold and the very air seems cleaner. My companion is right behind me, although she's huffing. After a few hours tall pines appear around us, The Rift now surrounding us. I stop when the smell of blood catches my attention. I debate if I should investigate, but my curiosity wins. What I find is wonderful, well to a predator. A titanic battle has just been fought, corpses in red and blue make a carpet of dead bodies. I lick my lips and feel slaver run from my jaws, but remember what Kodlak told me.

Then, I remember that Kodlak got his throat ripped out and is six feet underground. I find an unarmored corpse and begin eating, the flesh a feast after the last few days. Soon my companion joins me, but eats from a different corpse. After the corpse is nothing besides bones I move on, and on, and on. I only stop once my stomach is close to bursting. I wait for my companion to finish tearing off the face of an Imperial Legate before I nudge her in the shoulder and move on. Riften is close, but we can't go walking in while we're two towering monsters. We'll have to wait until morning, and find a safe place to sleep for the night. It takes a while, but eventually I find a nice abandoned cave where we won't be bothered. As we fall asleep I feel hope rise in my chest. We're almost there.

* * *

><p><strong>Farkas POV:<strong>

The rat's blood runs down my chin as I tear into its soft belly, it stopped squealing long ago. It's only been a week or two since Njada chained me to my own bedroom wall, but I've already lost weight. I'm almost certain it was the strange seeds Athis fed me before he threw me in here. I overheard him telling Njada something about worms, but I don't have the slightest idea what they were talking about. I've only just bitten the rat's head off when I hear Njada walking down the steps. _No. Please, no. _It took me an hour to catch the rat, if she finds me with another one she'll beat me again. My back still aches from where she's whipped me. I quickly swallow the head and attempt to tear some meat off the leg, but Njada slams the door open before I can swallow.

I recoil from the torchlight, I've spent too much time in the darkness. Njada laughs when I desperately attempt to finish the rat. She struts over, smashes her boot on top of my hand, and throws the rat to the other side of the room. I whimper as she unlocks my chains and marches me up the stairs, no doubt to see Athis. When I was first chained I swore I'd allow my beast to take over and rip their throats out the first chance I got, but Athis made sure to weaken me enough before he even allowed Njada to feed me. I trip halfway up the stairs and Njada has to shove the torch at me to get me moving. When we arrive in the dining hall Athis is surrounded by mercenaries, I don't know anyone besides Athis and Njada.

"Look! He's been at the rats again!". One of the mercenaries says as he wipes his face clean of mead. The group shares a laugh, but Athis could be carved of stone. The group falls silent as Athis tells me, "All of the rats in Jorrvaskr belong to me, therefore you're stealing from me. Do I need to take another finer?". I feel the three nubs on my left finger twitch as I say, "No! I'm sorry m'lord! Please, I'll be good!". Usually I'd feel shamed at begging, but I couldn't care less. All I can think of is Njada swinging the blade down on my fingers. Athis smiles and tells me, "Very well, you are pardoned. Now, I'll ask you once again. Are you ready to serve?". Athis has asked me three times already, but now the answer's different.

"Yes. I'm ready, I'll do anything!". I tell him as Njada rubs her dagger, eager to claim another of my fingers. Athis smiles, pulls a paper from his pocket, and shows me it. Ria is drawn on it, but she looks more like a redguard than an imperial. "Follow Njada and find her, but don't return till you have her head. Understood?". Athis tells me as Njada stalks closer. I want so badly to shake my head in defiance, but in the end I nod. I doubt we'll find Ria and if we do Njada will get her throat slit. Then, if the gods are good I'll be freed from Athis. But, the gods have never been good. Athis smiles and tells me, "Good, now get going.". Njada marches me out the door, my head hung low in shame. Is this what it's come to? Little more than a slave? I get my answer when Njada pushes me down the stairs.


	15. Ingun

**Dovahkiin POV:**

When I wake up the smell of venison cooking greets me. I stretch and notice a pair of clothes beside me. I dress, make my way over to Aela, and ask, "Where'd you get the clothes?". Instead of answering she hands me some meat and says, "Riften is only a few minutes walk, but we need to talk about what we're going to do once we get there. Are you sure Ingun will welcome you?". I slightly laugh and tell her, "I've gathered nearly a hundred ingredients for her, and I nearly went blind from one of her experiments. If she doesn't welcome me, she'll at least tell me where it's safe for us to go.". Aela nods, but looks uncomfortable. "Something wrong?". I ask as I wipe the grease from my face and take a swig of wine.

Aela puts her food down and ask, "What if we have to leave Skyrim?". I almost choke on air in my haste to answer. "There's no way in oblivion I'm leaving Skyrim! I don't care if Athis sends a thousand men to find us, I'm not running away like a coward.". Aela rolls her eyes and tells me, "I think it's a little too late to stand our ground, we've run away about three times." I put my food down and tell her, "It was either that or die, it was the only option. But, I'm not going to leave Skyrim with my tail between my legs just because Athis is offering a reward for us. And if he comes sniffing for us, we'll show him why we were in The Companions.". My speech is ruined when I begin coughing. Coughing is never a good sign, but it's getting better.

"I suppose, come on. I want to get to Riften while it's still busy." Aela tells me as she douses our fire and offers me a hand up. I gladly accept, even getting up is a chore in my current state. We walk towards Riften in silence, both of us on edge. When we reach the city the guards attempt to impose a tax on us, but Aela quickly spits at their feet and goes to find another way around. Thankfully, a mead shop is open at the docks and we're able to sneak into the city that way. It's the middle of the day and the city is alive. Orphans run free, merchants shout their wares, and a few warriors spare for the amusement of others. But, something seems off. I only notice until I look down and see the blue standard of the Stormcloaks is torn and bloody on the floor.

I hug Aela as I tell her, "Look! It's wonderful!". Aela looks at the banner of the Imperial Legion and shrugs. "What's it matter if the Imperials hold The Rift?". I sigh and point roughly twenty feet away from the banner of the legion, to a banner neither of us have seen before. On a tan field, a black ring of briers stands proud. "Whose symbol is that?". Aela asks me once she notices the banner. I slightly laugh at how long it's taking my friend to get it. I release her and begin walking towards the keep. As we walk I tell her, "The Legion's taken over, so they need a new Jarl. As a newly crowned Jarl you'd get to choose your symbol. Who in all of the city would choose black briers as their symbol?".

Aela groans once I'm done speaking, no doubt embarrassed at the fact she didn't get it right away. The guards give us strange looks, but don't halt our progress. Maven's sitting upon her throne, twenty people are in a line waiting for her to hear their problems. But, that's not why I'm here. I look around and see Hemming, Maul, and Sibbi. But, Ingun is nowhere in sight. I curse, turn around, and begin heading toward's the alchemy shop. About halfway down the stairs I see Ingun come out of the shop, her arms loaded down with ingredients. When she passes me I flip around and begin following her, but at a distance. For once something works out for me, Ingun takes the secluded back way home.

Right before she unlocks the door I pounce, landing right beside her. Ingun screeches and yanks a dagger from between her breast, but stops when I raise my empty hands in surrender. "Ingun, calm down! It's me!". I tell her as I back away, her dagger gleaming in the light. Ingun doesn't attack, but begins carefully examining my face. "Are you-". I cut her off, we don't have time. "Yes, it's me. Can we carry on this conversation inside?". Ingun nods, picks up her supplies, and goes inside. I help her put up her alchemy ingredients, it's the least I can do for her. What I'm about to ask of her is gigantic, and if she says yes there's a good chance Maven would punish her if she found out about it.

We sit down and almost instantly Ingun hands us each a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. In prison we were only given water, so the alcohol is happily welcomed. Ingun sits down and starts the conversation. "Is it true?". I swallow and tell her, "No. Kodlak died because of The Silver Hand. Aela and I were miles away when it happened, but Athis was never fond of us and seized the opportunity.". Ingun nods and asks, "Is the other one with you two?". I furrow my brow and ask, "Who?". Ingun digs around in her pocket and eventually hands us a piece of paper. Ria is drawn on it, the number five thousand written under it. I hide my surprise, slide the piece of paper back to her, and tell her, "No.".

Ingun sighs and asks me, "What do you wish?". I put my mead down and tell her, "Ingun, I have to ask you something first. How close do you consider us?". Ingun considers my question and answers, "A few years ago you were like a member of the family, but you've been gone for a while. Of course, I don't think you're the kind of person who would have changed much in that amount of time. So, maybe like a niece or cousin.". I nod and ask, "The only proof I have of our innocence is my word. But, you know me. However, the rest of the world doesn't. We need a safe place to hide until we can prove out innocence, or until Athis dies.". Ingun rubs her head. "Damn it! First, my grandmother starts ruling the city, then you show up and drop this on me!".

She must see the concern in my eyes because she quickly tells me, "It isn't you, Maven's just been driving me crazy. I could keep you here, nobody lives here besides me now. But, that's too dangerous. We have a lodge out in the woods. You'd have to share it with mercenaries, but they'd keep you safe. I'll have to up their pay, but Maven doesn't handle the finances. Sibbi does, I suppose I could just tell him I'm spending it on alchemy ingredients. You'll have to spend the night at the inn. Does that sound fine to you?". I rise, cross the room, and trap Ingun in a iron hug. "Thank you.", I whisper in her ear before I move away. Aela rises, looking awkwardly at the display of affection. As we leave I notice something strange about Aela.

She's radiating anger, her shoulders are slumped, and she's practically stalking beside me. "Something wrong?". I ask her as I open the door to the inn. "No. You seem very...close...with Ingun.". I pay for the room and head up the stairs. As I examine the room I tell her, "Yeah, she's a good friend.". My head explodes as I sneeze into my sleeve, but my sinuses suddenly clear up. Aela's scent hits me like a wave. I've never smelt her scent before, but my instincts tell me what it is. It's a mingle of three scents. The smell an alpha puts off before killing his challenger, before mounting his mate, and when he smells a threat. As Aela lies beside me in the small bed I try to figure out why she's upset, but I can't find an answer. My mind is still racing when I fall asleep, Aela's scent filling my mind.


	16. Black-Briar Lodge

**Maven POV:**

I butter my bread as I consider all that Maul has told me, the man in question is sitting across the table. I take a bite of the fluffy roll before I ask, "Are you sure?". Maul nods and tells me, "I heard it with my own ears.". I take a delicate sip of wine before asking, "Ingun's date of birth is coming up, is it not?". When Maul nods I continue, "Do you think Ingun would enjoy a nice, new blanket?". Maul's brow creases in confusion as he tells me, "Maybe, but-". I cut him off by saying, "White usually stains, but I think it'll work.". Maul seems to catch my meaning because he asks, "I know where I can get her a nice, white blanket. It'll be thick as a lion's pelt, but as soft as a newborn doe's underbelly. Do you want me to get Ingun a new cloak?". I finish off my wine, offer a small smile, and tell him, "Ingun prefers dog skin cloaks, but a werewolf skin one would work just as well.".

Maul looks ready to leave, but ask, "What if I can't find a werewolf?". I take another bite of bread and tell him, "Books bound in human flesh would work just as well. But, don't get the gifts too early. I don't want them to expire before I can give them to her. Wait until three days before Ingun's birth date, then collect the gifts. Understand?". Maul nods and quickly makes himself scarce, probably for the best. The news of what Ingun's done has gotten me in a rotten mood. Ingun is the granddaughter of a jarl, but she continues with her silly experiments. Now, on top of that she's decided to harbor criminals in our family's lodge. I take another bite of my dinner, my mind racing. Ingun might be disobedient now, but soon enough she'll do as I wish. Soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

The mercenaries give us sharp looks, but with Ingun leading us they don't halt us. The 'tiny lodge' Ingun was telling us about isn't nearly as large as the mansion that awaits us. Three floors, at least twenty rooms, and the lodge is stuffed to the gills with supplies. We could spend days exploring the mansion, but the mercenaries snarl at us if we stray too far into the complex. Ingun points us to the largest room before leaving, warning us about wandering too far from the estate. The bedroom is twice as large as my quarters in Jorrvaskr, but is somewhat under-furnished. I place our bag of gold on the table, and put our three new pairs of clothes (Ingun gave us new clothes before she left) in the dresser.

"What now?". I ask my companion as she lies on the bed, but she only shrugs and tells me, "We wait.". I frown and ask her, "Can we do anything? Surely there's something we can do.". My friend shakes her head and tells me, "Nope. This isn't going to be a fun experience, but it's necessary. We'll stay here for as long as it takes.". I close the door and whisper, "How long until what? Until Athis dies? Until Kodlak rises from the dead and proclaims our innocence? And, what are we really doing here? We're eating the food Ingun gives us, sleeping in a bed Maven paid for, and being protected by mercenaries Sibbi hired.". My squire rubs her temples and ask me, "Would you like us to live like rats? Eating scraps, sleeping on stone, and protected by ourselves?".

"We're safe here. I trust Ingun with my life.". I fell my possessiveness rear its head as I ask, "How do you even know Ingun?". My pack member gives me a confused look and tells me, "I grew up as a street rat in Riften. Ingun is a few years younger, but when we were little we got along great. Maven despised me and made sure to mockingly throw me a gold each time she passed, but Ingun always made sure to play with me every chance she got. And, I'm certain I got half of my money from Maven trying to insult me.". I can only go 'oh' in response, how would I even respond to that? I look around the room and ask her, "Is there anything you want to do?". "Aela!". I climb into bed and tell her, "Joking. Don't worry, I wouldn't be like this all the time.". My friend's grunt tells me she disagrees.

* * *

><p><strong>Ria POV:<strong>

The woods blur around me as I push my horse even harder, all too aware of the baying hounds behind me. The jarl of The Reach released them an hour ago, but they've been on my trail ever since. I thought The Reach wouldn't care about the crimes someone does in Whiterun, but apparently the right amount of gold can change their mind. My bounty is pathetic compared to Aela's and the Newborn's, but it's still high enough that the jarl himself wants my head on a platter. The horse, my armor, and my ax are all stolen. The second the guards saw me they threw me in Cidhna Mine, but with the help of a few 'friends' I was able to escape. I was half tempted to join The Forsworn, but for some reason their filthy lifestyle didn't appeal to me.

If I'd gone with them I'd be fed, warm, and wouldn't have to worry about the hounds a hundred feet behind me. I attempt to lose them by crossing the river, and sure enough a few of them stay on the bank. But, three of the larger dogs keep coming. My heart beats faster in fear, but I stop the horse and turn her around. My ax is raised when they fall upon us, the first hound dies when I kick him in the head. The second meets his end when my ax buries itself in his chest. My horse rears at the last hound, and her hoof smashes his head into a thousand pieces. The hounds on the other side seem to realize their pack members are dead, they turn away and slink back to Markarth with their tails tucked.

I rub the blood from my weapon and slide off of my horse. I take her by the reins and pull her close to the woods, I desperately want to be hidden. But, the woods in The Reach are sparse and thin. I'm about to enter the woods when I notice something nailed to a tree, a wanted poster. Aela and the newborn are drawn on the yellow sheet of parchment, but both of them look odd. I'm looking at the picture when an idea hits me. They're outlaws, I'm an outlaw, and I haven't done anything to wrong them. I remount my horse, turn her southward, and speed off. A plan already forming in the back of my mind.


	17. The Past Cast a Long Shadow

**Maven POV:**

I'm awoken by my handmaid lightly tapping me on the shoulder, my clothes in her hand. I rise and allow the shaking girl to dress me, but send her away when she tries to serve me breakfast. I'm straightening my necklace when Maul comes in, filthy as always. "Are Brynjolf and the representative here?". I ask him as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. He clears his throat and tells me, "Yeah, but the mercenaries bitchy about Athis and The Companions. Who do you want to see first?". I hold back my sigh and tell him, "Send me the mercenary, but make sure he's clean. I don't want fleas in my keep.". Maul disappears and returns with the gigantic mercenary in tow, his helmet a snarling deer. I sigh when he flops down in a chair, his weight causing the wood to creak.

I slide into the chair across from him, a bowl of apples separating us. I take an apple and ask him, "Did Athis send you?". The man nods his head in agreement, his five chins wobbling. I bite the apple and ask him, "What do you want?". The man grasps an apple in his meatloaf like hand and answers, "He wants men, money, and permission to expand The Companions to Riften.". I hold back my laughter and tell him, "Riften is recovering from war, we've no men to spare. We're rich in money, but we aren't about to give it to a group of people currently neutral in the war. As for the expansion, right now The Companions are little more than a group of bandits. Would you like to know how to change all that?".

The man stops devouring his fruit and frantically nods, his antlers and chins shaking. "Athis will have men from me when he sends food and clothes, to staunch Riften from bleeding out. He'll have money when he convinces the jarl to support the Imperials. Finally, I'll let him expand when he lets me build a brewery on Companion's land. Tell your master that. When he agrees, we'll have a deal. Now, I have a question for you.". The man licks the apple's juices from his fingers and leans forward, his snarling deer looking dull in the torchlight. "How much will Athis be willing to pay for the heads of Aela and her slut?". The man's eyes widen and he tells me, "If you know where they are you must tell Athis! It's your duty as a citizen of Skyrim!".

I feel my anger rise, but keep myself calm as I tell him, "Must? That's funny, I thought you just told me what I have to do.". I turn my hand palm up and concentrate, sparks jumping from my hand. The man jumps a little and stutters out, "S-Sorry miss, but A-Athis wants 'em heads r-real bad. He says he'll pay five hundred thousand if anyone brings him both their heads.". So the giant brute's afraid of magic. Good. I lean in and tell him, "If Athis gives me a million gold I'll deliver them both alive, and kill them in front of him if he wants. Mention that while you're there. But, I'll only hand them over if I have the gold in my hand. If Athis decides to betray or cheat me, Aela and her whore will live the rest of their lives in comfort with my protection.".

The man quivers in fear, but rises and rushes away without my dismissal. As much as it would please me to see Maul rip that mammoth of a man apart, I need him to return my message to Athis. I take another apple from the basket and motion for Maul to show Brynjolf in. My associate looks nervous, with good reason. The guild has been rather disappointing as of late, but if they pull this off none of their past mistakes will matter. "You wanted to see me?". Brynjolf asks as he eyes the apples, obviously fearing poison. I take a bite out of my apple and tell him, "I've a job for you that could erase all of your past mistakes.". When he leans forward I tell him, "Spread your influence to Whiterun, and when the time comes move a handful of your finest to the city. Understand?".

I can see the confusion in his eyes, but he nods and leaves. I sigh when he's gone, apparently nobody feels the need to wait for my approval to leave. I rub my temples and raise a glass of mead to my lips, the sweet liquid flowing down my throat. I stand and walk out onto the balcony, the stench of Riften wafting up to meet me. Truly a disgusting city, but it's my city. When Maul walks up behind me I ask him, "Do you remember the tale of the jarl who ruled three holds at once?". Maul tells me, "Yes. The peasants called him Viseays the Clubfoot. He ruled Windhelm, Riften, and Winterhold. He only ruled all three for a few scant years. When he was fifty he tried to reach for Dawnstar, but Whiterun and winter killed his troops.".

I swirl my drink in my cup and ask him, "Do you think Elisif would bust a vein if she found out one of her lackeys managed to take Whiterun without the Legion?". Maul rubs his chin and tells me, "If they give the city to her, no. But, if they sack the city and claim it in their name she'll mind. Why?". I laugh and wave him away. "I fear I've already had too much to drink.". Maul slinks back inside, but I continue to stay outside. I watch Ingun walk up the stairs with her arms loaded down with herbs. As I watch her, I remember the street rat she use to play with as a child. If I was smart I would've slit her throat and fed her to my dogs, but I'm too kind for my own good. I let the filth live, and now she's causing problems. But, soon enough her pelt with adorn my bed. Soon enough.


	18. False Leads

**Ria POV:**

My horse pants as the gates of Solitude tower above us, but she's still alive when I tie her up outside the city. Before I enter the city, I give her a shriveled apple from my pocket and pat her on the head. The city is large, bustling, and noisy. I pull my sheepskin hood a little higher on my head, paranoid that any moment a guard will tackle me to the ground. The wind picks up and my face is briefly revealed, but I snag my hood back into place before anyone sees. I came to Solitude hoping that the newblood would be here, but I haven't seen her at all. I'm about to give up and go to the inn, when a woman struts by me in strange armor. I take a second look at her and see she's wearing ancient nord armor, the only person in Skyrim that wears that is Aela.

I silently follow the woman, but only leap at her when she turns into an abandoned alley. I'm not sure what idiot goes down a dark alley in the middle of the day, but she'll soon learn her mistake. She's halfway down the alley when I leap, pushing her to the ground with my knife to her throat. I angle her face so she can't see me, and drop my voice an octave for safe measure. "Where'd you get that armor?!". I snarl at the woman, afraid she'll tell me she got it off a corpse. "Gulum-Ei.". She manages to squeak out as my weight crushes her windpipe. I shake her head and ask her, "Where is he?". She wriggles and pants out, "Winking Skeever.". I release her and snarl, "Tell anyone about this and I'll slit your throat, and bury that armor. If I see you strutting around in it again I'll rip you apart.".

I disappear before the woman can rise, the last thing I want is the guards arresting me. I'm not sure where the Winking Skeever is, but after a few minutes of wandering around I find it. I push my way in and begin looking for Gulum-Ei. I'm afraid I won't find him, but the argonian in the corner is the only one who could be Gulum-Ei. Who else besides an argonian would have a name like Gulum-Ei? I make my way over to him and slide into the seat across from him. "Leave.". He tells me as soon as I open my mouth. I give him a small smile and tell him, "Cute.". The table's in a dark corner, so nobody notices when I slide my dagger out of my sheath and place it in between his thighs. His eyes open in fear and he tries to get away, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Now you have two options. One, you refuse to talk and I cut off your cock. Two, you sing me a song and get to keep your tiny friend. Now, what'll it be?". I tell him as I lightly press down with my dagger. "Two.". He whispers as he attempts to pry my hand away. "Now, tell me something. Where did you get that fine set of ancient nord armor?". The man swallows, but tells me, "I stole it from the prisoners' belongings in Castle Dour.". I feel the breath go out of me as I ask, "Prisoners? Did you see any prisoners?" When he shakes his head I press down harder and tell him, "I think you're hiding something. Care to tell me? Or do I get to castrate you?". The argonian swallows, but shakes his head no and starts talking.

"There were only the normal prisoners, but I heard Rikke and Tullius talking. They had some prisoners in the hidden cells, they're under Castle Dour. They went to execute them, but they got away. One was a nord and the other a khajiit, both were women. Rikke tried to catch them in Morthal, but they never went that way. Rikke told Tullius that Maven Black-Briar has been bragging about some captives she has, but won't tell anyone who they are. That's all I know, please!". I take my dagger away and throw the man a few coins. I quickly rise and exit the city, worry and paranoia rising in my chest. I mount my horse and consider riding north, I could catch a ship to the Summerset Isles and be gone by tomorrow. But, I turn my horse east and begin riding towards Riften. Towards my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Maven POV:<strong>

When I wake Maul he yanks a dagger from beneath his pillow and begins swinging, but stops when he sees it's me. "Change of plans. Bring me Ingun's gifts now, but keep them alive." I tell him as he gets dressed, fumbling with his boots and belt. "Can anyone see me? Where do I put them? Can I rough them up a bit?". He asks me as I lead him outside. "Not a soul can see you, in my room until I tell you otherwise, and no. Now, get going!". Maul quickly disappears, obviously afraid of my wraith. I can't help smiling as I make my way to the throne room, ready to hear what my peasants have to say. My subjects are notoriously bad at doing things. It turns out they're even bad at telling me their problems.

By the time I'm done I want a drink, but head up to my room instead. When I walk in Ingun's presents are tied to two chairs, both in their nightclothes. "Well well, what have I got here?". Aela doesn't recognize me, but her khajiit friend begins fighting in her binds. I laugh and give her a sharp punch to the face, stopping her fighting and busting her lip. As the blood trickles down her face I tell them, "Seems you two girls are quite a ways away from home, and your heads are growing in price each day. I should chop your filthy heads off right now, but I'm a merciful ruler.". Aela relaxes, but the street rat tenses. "Maul, is Sibbi's old cell still furnished?". When Maul nods I tell the girls, "Seems like you have a new home. Maul, take them away.". As they're drug away I smile, my plan falling into place. Now all I have to do is wait for Athis to make his move. All I have to do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

I twist as we're thrown into the cell and hear my wrist _snap, _but Maul either doesn't hear or doesn't care. I'm rising when Aela's thrown on top of me, her weight forcing me to the ground. Aela curses as the door slams shut and she disentangles her limbs from mine. We were fast asleep when Maul dragged us to Mistveil Keep, Aela kicking and screaming. I nearly yowled when Maven walked in, but contained myself. The last time I yelled around Maven she had Maul push me in the canal, a experience I don't want to repeat. As I examine my swollen wrist Aela paces beside the cell's bars. "We need to get out of here!". Aela tells me as she paces, her nervousness causing me to begin panicking.

"Aela we need to calm down, I know a way out.". Instantly Aela stops pacing and turns to me. "Where?". I wave my uninjured hand and ask, "More importantly, where are we gonna go after this?". Aela seems to become distracted by this question, so I offer a few solutions. "We could board a ship to Daggerfall, become real merchants. Or board one to the Summerset Isles, then become pirates. Morrowind is ash and bones, but we could find a small settlement and become farmers.". Aela rubs her neck and tells me, "As fun as that sounds, I have a better idea.". I lean forward and ask, "What?". Aela hesitates before telling me, "We become feral. It's not a long life and we'll probably die of an arrow to the throat, but it'd be a good life. Think of it, free and happy. What'd you think?".

I yank my hand back into place and tell her, "I'd rather have my head mounted on a wall than sold to Athis.". I walk over, yank the bed aside, and slide one of the stones forward. The wall shudders and falls, revealing a dark tunnel. I leap down and offer Aela my hand, but she trips getting in. I catch her and place her on her feet, listening for any guards. When none make their presence known I lead Aela down, down, down into the darkness. My night eye allows me to see, but Aela has to hold on to the back of my shirt. When we reach a ladder I quickly climb it, noise behind me alerting me of guards. The second we burst through the trapdoor I transform, Aela following my lead. I turn and bolt with Aela at my side. The guards behind us, the wind at our backs, and the world in front of us.


	19. The End of Days

**Maven POV:**

When Maul tells me what's happened I nearly choke on the piece of cake I'm eating, but swallow and ask him, "What did you just say?". Maul knows the tone of voice I'm using and carefully repeats himself, "Your prisoners escaped and transformed, they ran off before we could kill them. We tried to search for them, but they're long gone. What are your orders?".

With those twenty eight words my entire plan crumbles around me, but I don't let my annoyance show as I tell him, "Call back the troops, kill anyone who saw the prisoners in the cell, and don't speak a word of this to Ingun. Tell the troops the argument has been settled, kill any guard you need to, and let my granddaughter think her street rat friend ran off with a bag of Black-Briar gold. Understand?". Maul nods and disappears, leaving me to my cake. I slink lower in my chair, my mind already thinking. After a few moments I grab a quill and begin writing to Athis, pledging my loyalty to him. No matter what happens to The Companions, I intend to be on the winning side.

* * *

><p><strong>Farkas POV:<strong>

We're up near Solitude when Njada tells me that my brother's dead. I could almost stand her telling me, if she didn't tell me how she killed him. Apparently Athis made Vilkas the same offer he made me, but took a hand when he tried to slap Njada. Athis wielded the blade himself, but cut too close to a major vein. Njada tried to use fire to stop the bleeding, but Vilkas still died. I try to be strong, but feel a sob rack my body when Njada claims my brother's head is on a spike in Whiterun. Vilkas and I always wanted to die fighting, not because Njada doesn't know how to treat a missing limb. As a member of The Circle, Vilkas's remains should be burned and his ashes scattered. Not put of a spike and given to dogs.

At the memory I sob once again, but Njada roughly slaps me and pulls me along. A filthy argonian called Gulum-Ei told us where Ria was heading, but all we've seen of her is a brief glimpse in the distance. Now the plains of Whiterun surround us, and I can see a dark shape on the horizon. Njada has us riding night and day since we first spotted the dark shape. At first I thought it was a dog, but a dog doesn't go in the same direction for three days. Suddenly Njada whips my horse on the ass, and rides beside me. I don't know why until I spot the dark shape getting closer, she's stopped. _Run you fool! _I think as the silhouette grows larger, but Ria doesn't move an inch. As we draw closer I pray it's a dog or stallion, but as Njada draws her bow I see the dark skin of my companion. As Njada fires I open my mouth, in one last attempt to save my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Njada POV:<strong>

"RUN!". Vilkas yells and yanks my arms down, but I've already shot. Ria turns to look at us, and my arrow pierces her face. With a sickening _crack _my arrow rips through her skull and out the back of her head. I punch Vilkas in the face and jog over to examine the body. I sigh in relief when I see it's Ria, a look of confusion on her face. I pull my dagger from my boot and saw her head off.

When I turn Vilkas is attempting to rise, but falls back to the ground when my arrow pierces his side. The man screams and writhes in pain, but stops when I slit his throat and begin sawing his head off. I laugh as I throw their heads in my bag, Athis will be more than pleased. As I ride I hear a elk scream in pain, but ignore it and press on. Thoughts of my reward running through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

I run after my companion, but I'm having trouble keeping up. We take down a elk and share the kill, but I get most of the meat. It's a wonderful feeling to be free, and strong enough to transform. For the last month or so I've been fearing Athis, but now I'd be glad to see him. A thought suddenly occurs to me, could Athis and Njada be werewolves? Vilkas and Farkas have beast blood, and Athis could easily steal some. The thought makes me shudder. Njada and Athis are bad enough in their human forms, they'd be a nightmare as werewolves. I'm taken out of my thoughts by my companion stopping in her tracks, the smell of blood getting to us. We're close to Whiterun and it's no wonder something died out here, but what exactly died takes my breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

Vilkas has had a wolf chewing on him, but I'm still able to recognize his smell. Ria smells of sweat and dirt, but she's wearing her traditional armor. I snarl when a fox tries to nibble a bit of her flesh, and howl when I realize Aela and I are the last members who aren't psychotic. If Farkas is alive then there are three of us, but he's probably dead. I'm still mourning when I catch Njada's scent, Aela lets out a roar worthy of a lion, and bounds after the trail. I stay right on her tail, but she nearly escapes. I manage to pin her when we're halfway to Whiterun. As she struggles I feel both of us revert to our human forms. Aela eventually stops fighting and begins crying, and all I can do is hold her. I'm whispering 'It'll be alright' in her ear when I hear the bow snap, and feel a sharp pain in my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Njada POV:<strong>

The poison my arrow is covered in is meant to paralyze, and sure enough the whore falls to her side as stiff as a board. Aela disentangles herself from her slut and attempts to fight, but I shoot her in the leg and put a stop to that. As Aela falls to the ground I yank my horse forward, throw the two prisoners cross the saddle, and mount my stallion. He roars at the extra weight, but when I whip his rump he runs as quick as he can. Within moments the gates of Whiterun are before me, the guards opening the door so I can charge through. As I ride up to Jorrvaskr I can't help smiling, surely my reward will be a mountain of gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Aela POV:<strong>

Njada throws me headfirst into my old room, my companion right behind me. "You're the last two alive besides me and Athis. And, by tomorrow afternoon you'll both be heads on spike. Enjoy your last night alive!". After Njada's done speaking she slams the door shut. I bow my head, but lift it when I hear a quiet sob. I look over to see my companion with her head in her hands, weeping her eyes out. I suddenly realize why she's crying. She's the Dragonborn, a legate of the Imperial Legion, and a proud huntress of Hircine. And, now she's going to get her head chopped off like a common thief. I'm a proud member of The Companions, but in all honesty I don't can _how _I did but rather _when _I die.

I scoot over and take her in my arms, whispering false words of comfort in her ear. I'd like to tell her that it's going to be okay, but it would be a lie. We could transform and attack Njada when she comes back down, but she'd still kill us. The best thing we can do is die with dignity or die fighting, but my friend probably doesn't want to hear that. My brave, strong, kind friend who tried her best to keep us safe from harm. She's a worthy fighter, brave warrior, and kind friend. _You damn fool. _I brushed off my protectiveness as concern for others, but now I know the truth. _You're both going to be executed tomorrow and now you decide you love her? _It's not a strong love, I barely know anything about her. But, in Skyrim love takes root quick and doesn't need to be as strong as stone.

I want to tell her, but don't want her to reject me. _You're both going to die tomorrow, what could she do? Not talk to you the rest of her life? If Njada is telling the truth that won't be very long. _I take a deep breath, pull her face up so I'm looking at her, and tell her, "I love you.". I see her consider what I just said, but quickly close my eyes when she yanks her face to mine. The kiss is awkward at best, especially with her cat like lips. But, eventually I manage to make the kiss more comfortable. When she pulls away I instantly yank at her armor, eager to see what she will look like naked. My friend pulls away and I tell her, "Please. We're going to die tomorrow, and I truly love you. Please, just once?". It's unusual for me to want to have sex with someone I hardly know, but the circumstances are rare.

She slowly backs up, stands, and begins shedding her armor. I quickly follow her example, refusing to shed my clothes would be like a bandit calling a mercenary dishonorable. The room's dark and I'm barely able to see, but that takes away some of the nervousness. When she's fully revealed I make my way over to her, examining her naked form as best as I can in the dark. I've never seen a khajiit naked and I'm somewhat surprised she looks just like a nord, with more feline features and fur everywhere. I wrap my arms around her and attack her neck, from what I've learned that's one of the sensitive spots on a lot of women. My hair is only peach fuzz, but my friend still manages to grab onto it. I suck harder on her neck, but stop when she hisses and says, "Not so hard.".

I nod, stop my sucking, and begin guiding her to my bed. I was half expecting to have a mouthful of fur, but surprisingly her pelt doesn't easily shed like I expected. I slowly lie her down on my bed, but slap her hands away when she attempts to grasp my breast. I quickly slide down her body and suck on her breast like a hungry babe, but slow down when she once again hisses. If I ever do this again I'll have to remember she's sensitive. As I suck I run my fingers up her thigh and find her wet and ready. She slightly hisses when I enter her, but is otherwise quiet as I suck and fuck her. I only stop when I feel her walls clench and she gives a slight hiss, but I only halt so I can once again slide up her body and kiss her.

I hadn't planned on letting her touch me, but she pushes me off of her and quickly climbs from the bed. I'm afraid she's going to go to the opposite side of the room, but instead she flips me onto my back and yanks me to the edge of the bed. I'm sitting up on the edge of the bed and my companion spreads my legs, revealing me to her sights. I don't have time to feel self-conscious as she lowers her head, and I can't help hissing as she begins going to work. Her tongue has strange ridges on it, not unlike the papillae cats have. She isn't a master at pleasuring a woman with her mouth, but she knows what she's doing. I'm not sure where she picked up on this particular skill, but after a few minutes I grunt as I finish.

Usually I'd have a drink and go fire some arrows, but both of those are impossible to do. Instead, I crawl back into bed so I'm lying down, and motion for my pack member to do the same. She eagerly crawls into my arms. "What do we do?". She asks me after I've caught my breath. "We die with dignity or taking out as many of them as we can. Which one do you chose?". I can smell the musky scent of sex on her breath as she tells me, "I want to die in eighty years with a belly full of beer, in a nice warm bed, with your fingers inside me. But, I don't think that'll happen. So I choose dignity. I want to die fighting, but not because Njada stabbed my brains out with a dagger. What about you?".

I answer without hesitation, "It depends on which one of us they kill first. If it's me I'll die with dignity, but if it's you I'll die killing as many as I can.". I see my companion smile as a single tear rolls down her cheek. I give her a slight kiss and wipe away her tear, unwilling to see her mourning. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this. And, if we don't. Well, I'll see you in the hunting grounds of Hircine. But, there is one thing I want to ask you.". When she looks up I ask, "Do you love me?". My companion whispers, "Now and forever, with all my heart." I give hr a quick kiss. My companion smiles and nuzzles into me, falling asleep instantly. I pat her on the back and try to go asleep, but I can't. My mind races and I think I'll never get any sleep before I die, but eventually my mind shuts down. I dream of thick woods, running prey, and my mate at my side. I dream of Hircine's Hunting Grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Njada POV:<strong>

The spring winds are blowing and the sun is shining when the prisoners are drug out. They're marched up to the Skyforge, the execution block placed so all the mercenaries can see. Athis, the lead mercenary, and I are standing beside the block. Athis blathers on about their crimes and tells other lies before he asks, "So, who will die first? Aela?". The crowd goes wild. "Or her whore?". The roar the mercenaries make is deafening. Athis smiles and forces the khajiit to her knees, her head resting in the block nicely. Aela begins kicking and screaming, but Athis is swinging his ax before she can free herself. The head rolls, but I grab it before it can fall off the edge. The body's bleeding and her bowels have released. I throw the stinking corpse into the dog pit beside the base of the stone cliff holding the Skyforge, the hounds already snapping in hunger.

Aela roars and breaks free of her bonds, she charges at the mercenary and pushes him off the edge. The crunch tells us he's dead, but an arrow ends Aela's life before she can kill somebody else. I run over to the corpse, saw off the head, and throw the body into the dog pit. The mercenaries go wild, but I follow my orders. I take the heads and rush down to Jorrvaskr, placing them on the table where Athis told me. When I arrive outside everyone is drinking, laughing, and celebrating. I grab a tankard and begin dancing, happy as a teenage boy who just bought his first whore.

* * *

><p>All of the mercenaries are down in town, but Athis and I are still out back of Jorrvaskr. When we go inside the smell of death greets us. Aela and her whore have their eyes open wide and no flies have gotten to them, but their flesh is drying. They're both smiling and have sunken in faces. "Quick Njada, a drink to celebrate!". Athis tells me as he examines Aela's peach fuzz. I smile and get him a drink, but slip my hand over the opened top before I hand it to him. I smile and turn back around, I don't want to see the poison take effect. But, before he takes a swig Athis tells me, "You're a good friend, I'm almost sorry.". I feel him yank back my hair, but don't feel his ax hit my neck and cut through flesh, muscle, sinew, and bone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Athis POV:<strong>

Njada's head swings in my hand as she releases her bowels. I throw her head into the fire and watch the flames lick her skin and her hair catch fire. I turn back to Aela and her whore, both of the heads reek. I want to put them on a spike, lips sewn together. I'll need to have Ysolda sew them, or threaten to kill her if she doesn't want to. I look at the drink in my hand. I've finally done it. I'm the leader of The Companions, killed all of my competition, and reshaped the very group. I raise the bottle and take a deep swig in victory, but begin gagging as my throat closes. I fall to the ground and scratch at my windpipe, but it's no good. As I gasp I look up and see Aela and her whore. Both of their heads are smiling with their eyes wide open, laughing as I die.

* * *

><p><strong>Jarl Balgruuf POV:<strong>

I stare at the mess before me and ask Irileth, "The mercenaries are all gone?". Irileth covers the heads and tells me, "Yes m'lord. Also we found these.". She hands me some journals. "Athis wrote a lot, but you'll want to see it all.". I nod and sit down, avoiding where Aela and her friend hide beneath the cloth. I read for hours, but never get bored. Athis killed Kodlak in the battle, when Kodlak tripped he slit his throat. Njada beat Farkas to death, shot a defenseless Ria, and murderer Vilkas. Aela and her friend were innocent. The dragonborn wasn't a vampire when they chased her off. Aela and the dragonborn told each other they loved each other. The more I read the more I feel sick, guilty, and enraged. "What now, m'lord?". Irileth asks me. I tell her what I wish her to do, and storm away. After this I need a drink, and a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlotta POV:<strong>

I'm walking Mila up to Dragonsreach when she pulls free and runs up the steps of Jorrvaskr. I run after her and expect to see an angry mercenary pushing her away, but instead I find Jorrvaskr a burnt shell and a gold statue in the middle of the ruins. "Mama! What's this say?". My beloved child asks as she points at the runes, unable to read at her tender age. I walk over and read silently in my head, I want to make sure I'm okay with my daughter knowing what's written on the gold plaque.

_Here lay the remains of six great warriors._

_Kodlak Whitemane-Harbinger of The Companions, leader of men, wisest of the wise. Killed by Athis is cold blood._

_Farkas-Brave Companion, watcher in the night, bravest of brave. Killed by Njada when he refused to bend._

_Vilkas-Kind Companion, innocence in cruelty, gentlest of the gentle. Slain by Njada when he tried to save a life._

_Ria-Fiercest Companion, strength in weakness, most dedicated of The Companions. Murdered by Njada for nothing._

_Aela-Huntress Companion, eyes of an eagle, heart of a bear. Killed by a mercenary for fighting for the woman she loved._

_The Dragonborn-Dovahkiin, Companion, Legate. Killed by Athis in front of the woman she loved._

_These six shall live in our hearts forever, and may those who slayed them burn in the deepest pits of Oblivion._

I look up and see the statue for what it truly is. Farkas and Vilkas sparring, their great swords crossed. Kodlak sitting upon a throne, a book in his left hand and sword in his right. Ria riding on her running horse. The last two statuettes are werewolves. Both of them have their heads thrown back, howling at an invisible moon. Aela and the Dovahkiin. I take Mila by the hand at lead her away. "What did it say mommy?". Mila asks me as we walk down the stairs. "That the bravest warriors who ever lived are gone, killed by some filthy brigands.". Mila asks me, "Who were they?". I think back to how I snarled at the dragonborn, mocked Aela, and thought Kodlak was old. "Heroes who weren't appreciated in life.". I tell her as we walk away, the statue behind us turning bright yellow in the light.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie, this story ended up a lot shorter than I planned. I could go on for a thousand chapters telling the tale of Aela and the Dragonborn, but the result would be the same. At times I truly wondered if this story was worth pursuing, but all of the lovely reviews I got kept me going. I'm glad so many people enjoyed my story, even considering how dry it got in places. I would once again like to thank everyone who read this story, without you this would be a few typed words left in the dark corners of my computer.<strong>


End file.
